Kuro Neko
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Oishi doesnt realize what he has till its in the arms of another. Mainly one Fuji Syuusuke. Will Oishi be able to deal with the awkward relationship? and maybe win Eiji back? Lemon, yaoi, possibly some bondage...
1. Chapter 1

For as long as they had known each other, Oishi and Eiji were practically inseparable

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own anything

**Hi guys, I bring a new story. I was inspired to write this after I read Spleen Butterfly. This idea popped into my head and I haven't been able to get it out. Well, it's kinda outside my box since this time the character focus is around Eiji, Fuji, and Oishi instead of Tezuka and Ryoma. Enough rambling. On with the story.**

**Kuro Neko**

For as long as they had known each other, Oishi and Eiji were practically inseparable. Once they got to high school and had dorm rooms they were visiting each other non-stop.

When second year rolled around Momoshiro and Kaido joined the high school, now all that was missing was one 'Ochibi' named Echizen Ryoma and the team would be complete then.

Once third year hit and Ryoma joined the school the tennis fan club grew to almost as big as Hyoutei's. All the girls were interested in Ryoma. Watching him, stalking him, hoping to date him, until one day he got so fed up with it that he blurted out that he was gay. Nobody believed him; of course, they just thought he wanted to get rid of the fangirls. That was until he grabbed their buchou and kissed him passionately there in front of everyone. From that point on all fangirls gave up the hope of ever dating Echizen Ryoma or Tezuka Kunimitsu since it seemed the two were only into each other.

Eiji, being the hyperactive neko he is, decided to glomp Ryoma and congratulate him on 'coming out of the closet.' It almost made him think that it would be easy for himself to come out too, but he really did enjoy the screaming fans that cheered for him and on occasion glomped him. It really pumped him up, especially right before and during a match. The fans that use to only really cheer for Ochibi until they found out he was gay. The girls were downhearted while the boys felt awkward and weird around him. Naturally, they still respected Tezuka he was the buchou after all. But the thing that really changed Eiji's mind about coming out was the silent disapproval Oishi gave. "Two boys on the regulars are dating, that is just…..awkward."

Okay, so it wasn't a downright 'stay away from the fags.' But to Eiji it felt like that what his double's partner was saying. This led to the current predicament, practice single matches, which meant staring at Oishi as he played. Eiji wanted Oishi to accept him but was afraid that if he told Oishi his real feelings that he might get rejected. Okay, so yeah they are 17 almost 18 years old now and have known and been around each other for the better part of six years. So it's only natural to have developed feelings beyond friendship, right?

"Guess not," Eiji sighed out loud.

"What was that Eiji-senpai?"

Eiji jumped looking at the cap wearing Ponta drinking first year. "Nani?"

"You said 'guess not' and I was asking what you were referring to."

"I thought you were normally asleep around this time," Eiji smiled wrapping an arm around the now taller Ryoma. Ryoma merely pulled his cap down mumbling a 'Mitsu.' Eiji was confused for a moment till he looked up and saw that Tezuka was playing a match with Kaido. Eiji smiled as he watched Ryoma's eyes move with the ball then immediately go back to Tezuka. "Kawaii ne, Ochibi!!" Eiji cheered throwing himself on Ryoma.

"Saa…as much as I love torturing Echizen, I should ask that you not kill him," Fuji requested. Eiji jumped back. "Oh, I'm so sorry Ochibi."

"Mada mada dane," he sighed pulling his cap down.

"Eiji, I have finished my match would you like to come play a set with me?"

Eiji perked up. "Hontou ni, Fujiko?" Fuji nodded. "Yahoo," Eiji cheered grabbing his racket and following Fuji to an empty court. They began the match. Eiji being his usual cheerful self returning ball after ball with his acrobatics. "Kikumaru Beam!!"

The ball was returned as Eiji landed on his feet. "Higuma otoshi? Pulling out the big guns already?"

Fuji just smiled returning to the service line. Practice ended but their game did not. They kept playing even after everyone left. Eiji faintly heard Tezuka telling Fuji to lock up the club room. Finally, six Higuma otoshis, four Tsubame gaeshis, and one Hakugei later the match came to an end. "It's still too early for you to beat me," Fuji smiled. Eiji stuck his tongue out as the two walked back to the club room. "You know Eiji you caused your roommate a lot of trouble this morning."

"How'd I do that?"

"By staying in the shower longer than necessary."

"Me? You take up for time than I do. What with you're grooming in all those frilly soaps?" Eiji teased.

"My grooming? I roll out of bed like this," Fuji stated. Eiji rolled his eyes as they continued to dress. After changing Fuji locked the door. As they walked back to their dorm Eiji began talking animatedly about anything. School, rumors, tennis, Oishi, anything that sprang to mind. They stopped off to give the keys to Tezuka before going to their room. Eiji flopped down on a bed tiredly. "It was a good game!!"

"Yokatta ne," Fuji said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But this is my bed."

"But Fujiko my bed is all the way on the other side of the room," Eiji whined dramatically. Fuji sighed. He examined the boy lying on his bed whose eyes seemed to indicate he was lost in thought. "It'll be a lot easier if you just admit it."

"Admit, what?"

"That you are of the homosexual orientation." Eiji shot up. "NANI?? I AM NOT."

"Saa….according to the way you look at Oishi…"

"I am not in love with Oishi."

"I never said anything about love. Apparently you are feeling guilty. Could it be that you do not wish to say anything because Oishi thinks it awkward?"

"I'm not listening!" Eiji said covering his ears and shaking his head rapidly back and forth. "So you are saying you are not attracted to men?"

"Iie!! I like girls."

"Really? Let's test that statement."

"What do you mean te…" he was cut off by a pair of lips covering his. He was shocked, naturally but closed his eyes to imagine it was Oishi kissing him right now. He gasped out in pain when his wrist was squeezed roughly. Fuji pulled back. "Eiji….I'm not Oishi. I want you to kiss me, and only me."

Eiji was a little frightened by the gleam in Fuji's eyes but decided it was better to do what he was told. Slowly he leaned forward pressing his lips to Fuji's. Fuji responded immediately, both mouths opening to let tongues battle. Fuji's arm went around Eiji's waist pulling the small body closer. Eiji's hands roamed up Fuji's back to tangle in his hair.

Fuji pulled away his mouth automatically going to Eiji's neck to suck and bite. Eiji moaned leaning his head to the side to give Fuji more access his hands holding Fuji's head in place. "Y-you'll l-l-leave a mark," Eiji moaned. Fuji smirked he knew Eiji didn't really care if there was a mark at all. Eiji probably had so much sexual frustration built up of all those years of lookey no touchy.

Fuji's left hand began undoing the buttons of Eiji's blazer and shirt. As soon as all the buttons were undone Eiji shrugged out of both articles. Fuji's mouth now began placing feather light kisses everywhere on Eiji's chest. Eiji's hands were frantically working on Fuji's buttons trying to get his blazer and shirt off. Fuji chuckled as he pulled away from Eiji to pull off his tops. In no time at all both boys were completely naked Fuji on top of Eiji as they grinded against each other.

Leaning over Fuji opened his side table draw pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Y-you w-were p-p-planning this?" Eiji moaned.

Fuji merely smirked as he popped the cap open to spread lubricant on his fingers. "This may feel uncomfortable," Fuji said inserting a finger into Kikumaru. Eiji cringed a bit but didn't say anything. Fuji then added a second and third finger thrusting slowly in and out stretching Eiji. Eiji suddenly arched his back letting out a very loud. "NYA!!"

Fuji kissed him to silence him. "Found it." Fuji pulled his fingers out before positing his head at Eiji's opening. "Relax," he said soothingly stroking Eiji's chest as he pushed in. Kikumaru hissed like a cat forcing a smile from Fuji. "Kawaii," he whispered.

"Move, onegai," Eiji pleaded. Slowly Fuji pulled out thrusting back in forcefully. He let out a small hiss of pleasure; he knew Eiji was a virgin just by how tight he was. It was taking all his will power not to just fuck Eiji until he screamed bloody murder.

Eiji looked up to see that familiar gleam in Fuji's eyes. The gleam that meant Fuji's sadist side was coming forward. Reaching a hand up Eiji stroked Fuji's cheek forcing the slightly older boy to look at him. "Go ahead, Syuusuke. I don't mind." Fuji's eyes widened. In all their years of friendship Eiji had never once called him by his given name. A shred of guilt ran through Fuji.

"I apologize, I know I can't take back what I have done…."

Eiji laughed. "You can't rape the willing, Syuusuke. You were right I am gay and right now I want you to finish what you started."

Fuji couldn't hold back as he leaned forward to kiss Eiji passionately. Pulling out once again he slammed back just as forcefully making sure to nail Eiji's prostate this time. "AH….SYUUSUKE!!"

Fuji like the sound of his name on Eiji's lips as he continued to fuck the neko with all he had. Finally, he could fill his orgasm approaching. He went to pull out but was stopped by Eiji's legs wrapping around him. "Inside," Eiji mouthed. Fuji nodded and continued to thrust into Eiji. He, however, didn't want to come first so he grabbed hold of Eiji and began pumping him in time with his own thrusts.

"Oh…ah…Fujiko…so good…." After nailing Eiji's prostrate a couple of times the red head finally came covering them both. The feel of warm cum pushed Fuji over the edge as he spent himself inside Eiji. Both thoroughly exhausted Fuji pulled out collapsing next to Eiji.

"That was a fun test, Fujiko."

"Yes, another one you failed. I believe this was to test if you were straight or not."

Eiji stuck his tongue. Crawling under the blankets Eiji grabbed Fuji's arm curling into the side of his body. "Fujiko?"

"Hm?"

"I didn't think of Oishi at all that entire time," Eiji yawned. Trying to snuggle closer. Fuji chuckled pulling his arm loose to wrap around Eiji pulling him closer. "Oyasumi, Syuusuke," Eiji mumbled through a yawn. "Oyasumi, Eiji," Fuji mumbled placing a soft kiss on Eiji's forehead.

--

"Ohayou, nya," Eiji yawned raising a single hand in greeting as he entered the locker room.

"Are you alright, Eiji?" Oishi asked with concern.

"Hai, I'm fine. Just tired. I was up late last night studying."

"Studying what?"

"Anatomy," Eiji answered without missing a beat. Of course, the only other person in the room that got the joke was standing right behind him undressing while at the same time attempting to conceal the love bites covering his neck and chest. Oishi, being sexually inactive, didn't understand so came back with, "Why are you taking such a completed class?"

"Actually Oishi-senpai he means….."

"Ochibi!! Have I glomped you today? No? Then you are due," Eiji said making sure to cover Echizen's mouth. Oishi eyed the two suspiciously before deciding to shrug it off. If it was anything important Eiji would tell him. Tezuka walked over to the two grabbing Ryoma by the back of his jersey. "Echizen, warm up with me."

"Hai," Ryoma answered following his boyfriend out of the locker room. "Kaido would you like to warm up with me," Kawamura asked politely. Kaido nodded his head picking up his racket. Kawamura also picked up his racket. "BURNING!! LETS GO MAMUSHI!! NO HOLDING BACK!!"

Fuji pulled the racket out of Taka's hand handing it to Kaido. "Perhaps you should hold on to this."

"Ah, g-gomen," Taka blushed scratching the back of his head. Kaido just shook his head as the two walked out. "Well, Eiji since your not dressed yet…Momo would you like to rally with me?"

"Sure," Momo smiled picking up his racket to follow their fukubuchou out of the locker rooms. Now Fuji and Eiji were left alone. Eiji pulled off his shirt and pants to change. Fuji pulled his uniform pants off to change into his Seigaku warm-up pants. "Fujiko, it maybe morning but it's a little hot to be wearing those."

"Saa….i wouldn't have to had someone not left obvious marks on my thighs."

Eiji blushed pulling on his warm-up clothes. He zipped his regular's jersey all the way up, for two reasons, he always had it zipped up all the way and he had a hell of a hickey on his neck. "I hope you know, I now consider you my boyfriend."

Eiji turned around shock evident in his wide eyes. "Really, Syuusuke?" Fuji nodded.

"Yay," Eiji cheered glomping Fuji, who wrapped his arms around the small boy in response. "I wanted to ask you out today anyways," Eiji admitted.

"I hope you are not planning to use me as a jealousy tool."

"Iie. Iie. You accept me the way I am, sexual preference and all. While I may still have lingering feelings for Oishi I think in time I can love you."

Fuji took hold of Eiji's chin lightly bringing their lips together. "Then I will have to convince you that I am the better choice."

--

**Alright, well that's chapter 1. the chapters will be getting longer. As you guys probably noticed under characters it only says Eiji's name and that is because, I am going to take a page out of Gywnhafra's book and let you guys vote. Do you want Eiji to be with Fuji in the end or Oishi? Trust me this can go either way. I have two different ideas depending on the pairing, please vote and tell me which pairing you want. Voting will continue till chapter 3. So please review.**

**JA NE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope no own

**Holy shit I actually updated…..here's chapter 3. But first Thank to all my reviewers. Reviews make me very happy.**

**Kuro Neko**

**Chapter 2**

Eiji stretched his tired muscles. He hated getting up early. Well earlier then was already necessary for tennis practice but it was necessary if he wanted to keep his relationship with one, Fuji Syuusuke a secret.

Opening the club room door, Eiji was met by a pair of golden cat eyes. "Hoi? Ochibi? What are you doing here so early?"

"Che, Tezuka-buchou got tired of me being late to practice all the time so he made me come early."

Eiji looked at Ryoma for a moment. "Don't you guys share a room and a _bed_?"

Ryoma pulled his cap low to cover his face. Eiji hugged him. "Aww….I don't mean to embarrass you Ochibi."

Eiji let go and walked to his locker to change into his tennis clothes. "Why are you here early Eiji-sempai?"

Eiji stiffened for a moment. "No reason. Just thought I would run a few laps. Gotta keep my stamina up you know."

"Could it have anything to do with those hickies on your neck and chest and shoulders."

"Anou…."

"You don't want Oishi-sempai to see them, right? Because if he sees them he might find out about you and Fuji-sempai."

Eiji blinked a couple of times. "Wow, Ochibi when did you get so intuitive."

"Pillow talk," Ryoma mumbled turning back to his locker. It took a minute for those words to click but when they did. "Hoi, Tezuka-buchou told you that didn't he? "

Ryoma merely shrugged. Eiji stuck his tongue out at the back of Ryoma's head before turning back to get dressed.

"Eiji-sempai…"

"Hmm? Nani?"

"Come here," Ryoma beckoned. Eiji walked over to him. Ryoma leaned forward examining his sempai's neck. Their faces were close to each other so Eiji pulled away. "Hey, we are both taken ochibi."

Ryoma glared. "I was seeing how close your skin tone was to mine."

"Eh? Nande?"

Ryoma bent down pulling something out his bag. "That's make-up," Eiji stated.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Helping you. Nanako used to by this for me to cover the hickies on my neck."

"Hontou ni? But I don't know how to put it on."

"Che, mada mada dane," he sighed opening the cap then beckoning his sempai forward. Turning the bottle over he let some of the base fall onto his fingers. Delicately, he placed his fingers to Eiji's neck and began applying the make-up. "Tsumetai," Eiji shivered. Ryoma shrugged and continued to apply the base.

A couple minutes passed before Ryoma pulled back. "Owarimasu," he said capping the bottle once again. Eiji immediately went to look in the mirror. There was no sign of any hickies ever being there thanks to the cover up. "Hoi? Sugoi!! Arigatou, Ochibi," he cheered pulling his Seigaku shirt on.

"That's a water proof base so it will only come off with make-up remover or soap and water," he explained.

"Hai. Hai. I owe you one Ochibi."

The two finished dressing in silence. When both were dressed they sat on the bench to lace up their tennis shoes. "Hey Ochibi can I ask you something."

"Hm?'

Eiji took that as a signal to go on. "Well…you and Tezuka-buchou are the silent type. Neither one of you talk much."

Ryoma stopped tying his shoes. "Your point?"

"You guys obviously have done _it_ and well you guys don't seem like a normal relationship. You guys don't touch each other or hold hands or any of that. Have you guys even said 'I love you' before."

Ryoma looked at him for a moment. "Ah…gomen Ryoma you don't have to answer."

"You do realize you just called me Ryoma don't you…."

"Ah? I did?"

"Its fine. Kunimitsu and I don't really like the whole public display thing. The only reason I kissed him that once is so everybody would leave me alone. Plus there are people that frown upon homosexual relationships."

Eiji stayed silent waiting for more.

"We tell each other 'I love you' quite often and we are quite 'affectionate' away from the public eye. But at the same time we don't really need words. We can communicate our feelings quite clearly without words."

"Oh…." So if he loved Syuusuke did that mean he could communicate it without speaking. Wait, was love even the word. He knew he had feelings for Syuusuke but then Oishi kept popping back into his head. Oh well, no use dwelling on it right now. Right now it was tennis time. "Hey Ochibi want to rally with me?"

Ryoma nodded picking up his racket and following Eiji out to the courts.

--

Eiji lay on his boyfriend's bed, a book open, and ear phones in his ears listening to the new 'Chocolates' album. He knew he should probably be concentrating on the English assignment instead of bobbing his head to the music he was listening to. But he couldn't help it.

Fuji watched his hyperactive boyfriend as he sat quietly bouncing his head back and forth to his favorite J-pop band. That wasn't like Eiji at all. Normally, he would sing loudly or try to get Fuji to sing but right now he wasn't doing anything not even concentrating on his homework assignment. Digging in his bag Fuji pulled a case out. Popping it open he took the CD out. Subtly he walked over to his distracted boyfriend and pop the lid of his CD player open.

"Hey I was listening to that," Eiji protested as Fuji switched the CDs.

"I know but it was in Japanese."

"Anou…Syuusuke have you looked in a mirror lately. We are Japanese."

"I am very well aware of this but you are supposed to be concentrating on English right now. So it might help if you listen to a CD in English," Fuji closed the lid pressing the play button. Eiji frowned. "What? The words are very simple," Fuji said taking the other ear phone. Fuji began saying the words back in Japanese.

"_You've been sayin' all the right things all night long But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off Baby can't you see How these clothes are fittin' on me And the heat comin' from this beat I'm about to blow, I don't think you know "_

"Well I understood that much. What am I listening to anyways?"

"Pussycat Dolls. The song is called Buttons."

"Eh? Where did you get this?"

"Snagged it from Mukahi-kun when I was visiting Jirou-kun," Fuji smiled.

"Hoi? I knew he had over active sex drive. He was probably trying to seduce Oshitari-kun with this kind of music."

"It didn't seem like he needed any seducing since they were quiet 'busy' with each other when I took the CD."

"Ewww…." Eiji pushed Fuji's arm. "I did _not_ need that mental image."

"Then concentrate on something else," Fuji said leaning over to place his lips over Eiji's. Eiji stayed still prompting Fuji to pull back. Fuji hit the stop button on the CD player. "What's wrong?"

"Betsuni."

"Then why are you so quiet this evening. You weren't singing loudly or jumping on my bed. You don't respond when I kiss you. Something has to be up."

"Betsuni. Its just I was talking with Ochibi today and he said that he and Tezuka-buchou love each other so much that they don't need words to communicate it. So I was thinking that if I'm in love with you then we wouldn't need words we would just know it."

Fuji chuckled. "Eiji I don't expect you to fall in love with me so quickly. We have only been dating for three weeks after all and you were in love with Oishi for the longest time. Besides that if you did love me and wanted to show it then just act yourself. Your glompings, kisses, loudness, everything that is Eiji is what I want."

"That was really corny Syuusuke. Maybe you have been hanging around Oshitari-kun to much."

"Perhaps. Might I ask. Is Echizen-kun the one that gave you the cover up for your hickies."

"Oh you noticed? Yep! Ochibi gave it to me. Said it was real effective when he and Tezuka-buchou were keeping their relationship a secret."

"Smart. Saa….I fear my ulterior motives for stealing the CD have been ruined."

"Ulterior motives?"

"Seducing you of course."

Eiji eyes widened before he threw himself at Fuji wrapping his arms around his neck. "You don't need music to seduce me, Syuusuke."

"Good to know," he smiled pulling Eiji down for a kiss.

--

"Eiji, daijoubu? You look tired," Oishi asked checking to see if his doubles partner had a fever.

"Iie, I'm fine. I was just up late studying for English." Which wasn't entirely true but Oishi didn't need to know that.

"Eiji-sempai sure has been studying a lot lately," Kaido remarked.

"Hehe…got to keep my grades up and with a roommate like Fujiko, well he helps me stay on top of things."

"or the bottom," Fuji whispered for only Eiji to hear. Who promptly covered his face and acted like he had to sneeze just to cover his blush.

"Then I guess you rooming with Fuji isn't such a bad thing," Oishi smiled.

"Minna.." Tezuka called getting everybody's attention. Ryuuzaki-sensei stood next to him holding a folder and a few papers.

"Minna we have been invited to a special tennis training camp."

Inui flipped opened his green notebook. "What kind of training camp?"

"This training camp will be conducted by a former pro tennis player. However I will not disclose said tennis player's name. Their identity is to remain a secret till we go, if in fact we decide to go."

"Interesting," Inui mumbled scribbling down notes. "Are other schools going?" Momo asked.

"Well Fudomine and Hyoutei are the only two that have accepted the invitation so far. But Rikkai, Rokkaku Chu, and St. Rudolph have been invited as well," Ryuuzaki said flipping through the papers.

"What about Yamabuki," Oishi asked.

"They declined. It seems they already had a schedule training camp those days and can't reschedule. From what I hear Sengoku was not to happy about it especially since their passing up the chance to train with a pro," Ryuuzaki-sensei explained.

"Getting straight to the point. Who wishes to accept the invitation," Tezuka said.

Every regular raised their hand. Ryoma was a little reluctant to but did so anyways, so he would not have to face his boyfriend's disappointment later. "Alright then I will send out acceptance letter on," Ryuuzaki said leaving the club room. The regulars followed her out for their practice.

-

Eiji was glad to finally be getting a water break. Inui was making them run drill after drill after drill. He said in preparation for the pro player they would be training with during the camp. Splashing water over his face Eiji didn't notice the figure that approached him until said figure tickled him and almost caused him to fall. "Syuusuke," Eiji whined in a whisper.

Fuji looked at him with feigned innocence. "Did I do something?"

Eiji stuck his tongue out at Fuji before returning his face to the facet. "Actually Eiji I was thinking.." Fuji began leaning down as well. "…how would you like to go get ice cream after practice."

Eiji almost choked on the water he was drinking. "Nani?"

"We have never had an off campus date before. So I thought it would be nice."

"Are you paying?"

"Naturally."

"And I can have any kind I want."

"Of course."

Eiji smiled. "If we weren't in public I would kiss you."

Fuji looked up for a moment his eyes searching. "Nobody is looking."

"Syuu…." Eiji began but was cut off by Fuji's lips pressing against his own. Eiji's eyes widened. This was dangerous. Any member of the Regulars or even the tennis club could walk by and see them, and yet that thought alone made the kiss feel so much better. So much more exhilarating. Eiji closed his eyes and allowed Fuji's tongue to enter his mouth. The tongues danced around each other as the kiss became more passionate.

"Yarou…" Momo yelled, most likely at Kaido, breaking the two apart. Fuji smirked pressing a soft kiss on Eiji's lips before Momo and Kaido were at the water facets. Momo and Kaido looked like they were about to start arguing with each other until Fuji stepped in. "No need to fight. You guys can just be on opposite sides of each other. Eiji and I need to get back anyways."

Now the argument began about who would get which side. Fuji just shook his head beckoning Eiji to follow him back to practice. "We almost got caught," Eiji whined.

"Almost being the operative word. Had it been someone like Inui approaching us we might have been caught, but Momoshiro and Kaido aren't exactly the quietest members of our team."

"Yeah, but what if that had been Oishi."

"Again with the 'ifs'. It wasn't Oishi and we weren't caught so don't worry."

"Demo…."

Fuji turned his open eyes to Eiji. "Kikumaru."

Eiji gulped. Last name, not a good sign. "Ah….." thinking fast Eiji glomped Fuji and began being overly dramatic. "Ah….I love you, Fujiko please don't kill me."

Fuji caught on to what Eiji was doing, considering how close they were to the others now and decided to play his role of the sadist. "Saa….well you can make it up to me…"

Eiji pulled back gulping loudly. Mentally both boys counted down in their heads….Go…shi…san…ni…ichi….

"Eiji what did you do this time," Oishi asked running over the two. So predictable.

"Eiji tried to trip me."

"I said it was an accident Fujiko. I fell."

"Well this is Eiji we are talking about. It probably was an accident he didn't mean it," Oishi defended.

"Exactly. Exactly."

"Saa….your lucky Oishi was here," Fuji said dramatically walking away.

Eiji turned to Oishi hugging him. "Arigatou Oishi."

Oishi hugged his double's partner back. Immediately Eiji could feel Fuji glaring. As if to say 'get your hands off my boyfriend.' Eiji pulled away out of Oishi's embrace. "Back to practice," he cheered running back to the courts.

-

"Hey Eiji-sempai you want to go for burgers," Momo asked while they all changed.

"No, that's okay."

Oishi looked stunned. "I'm going along to so if you need me to pay…"

"Iie. Iie. Nothing like that. I just have somewhere else to be."

Oishi blinked a couple of times. Eiji was turning down burgers. What could be more important then getting burgers with his teammates. "Ah….do you have a date?"

Momo looked shocked at the question but even more shocked by the flushing of his sempai's face. "Who? Who is she?" Momo asked.

Fuji came up behind him. "Actually it's a study date. Eiji is still having trouble with English verbs so I volunteered to help him."

"Oh a study date. That makes sense. Ganbatte yo, Eiji," Oishi smiled patting Eiji's head.

"Hai."

"Hey Mamushi you want to go." Kaido shrugged. "Tezuka-buchou. Echizen?"

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka. "If you want," Tezuka said simply. Eiji stared in awe. They really didn't need words to communicate with each other.

"Inui-sempai? Kawamura-sempai?"

"Anou…I have to work," Taka said picking up his tennis bag. "And..ahh…I'm already late. Ja Ne, minna," he called running out the door.

Inui flipped through his notebook. "Unfortunately I pass. I have new training schedules to organize considering the approaching training camp."

"Eh? Inui we just found out about the training camp today," Eiji whined.

"You can never been too over prepared. Plus we will be training with a Pro best not to make fools of ourselves," Inui said picking up his bag and walking out of the club room still mumbling to himself.

"Oookay. Anou…..Tezuka-buchou can I skip practice tomorrow," Momo asked afraid of what Inui might bring with him tomorrow.

"Iie," Tezuka answered sternly.

"Buchou, can _I_ miss practice tomorrow," Ryoma asked.

Tezuka looked at him for a moment. "Hai, that's fine."

"Eh? No fair." Ryoma stuck his tongue out at Momo. "You can't play favorites just because Echizen gives you some." Oishi coughed in disapproval of this statement.

"Momoshiro 100 laps tomorrow," Tezuka said without missing a beat. Ryoma smirked at Momo before grabbing his boyfriend's arm. "Come on Mitsu. Let's get to McDonald's I'm hungry," Ryoma whined leading his boyfriend out the door.

Fuji turned to Momo. "Its not favoritism. It happens to be Echizen-kun's Mother's birthday. Tezuka would obviously know this considering they are dating."

"Ah Damn then why didn't they just say that. Now I have to run 100 laps tomorrow," Momo cried picking up his bag and slumping out of the locker room. Kaido following behind him silently laughing at him.

Oishi turned to Eiji. "You have all your books and everything?"

"Hai. I have them."

"Alright then study hard no goofy off," Oishi ruffling his friend's hair before walking out of the club room. Eiji looked over at his boyfriend. "No need to be jealous," Eiji laughed tapping Fuji on the nose. Fuji smiled up at him. "I'm not jealous, merely protective."

Eiji smiled before grabbing Fuji's hand. "Come on you promised me ice cream."

Fuji smiled back. "That I did."

--

Fuji sighed to himself stroking his sleeping boyfriend's hair. Their date had been nice. They had both had Chocolate Strawberry Parfaits and there were even moments when Eiji allowed him to lick the chocolate from his fingers or side of his mouth. They even held hands under the table like every 'normal' couple, but something was still plaguing him.

They way Oishi had hugged Eiji and the way he had ruffled his hair. Eiji couldn't tell but Fuji could. There was something more behind those touches. Something faint but still there. Oishi had said it was awkward for two boys on the tennis team to date. Fuji scoffed. What a hypocrite. He was falling for his own double's partner.

Fuji tightened his hold on Eiji. Who merely curled closer to the warmth, his pajama clad leg sliding against Fuji's bare shin. Fuji smiled down at him. He had Eiji first, and he could tell that Eiji's attention was starting to go solely to him. Soon Eiji wouldn't be in love with Oishi anymore and then he and Eiji could be happy. Fuji smirked to himself. If Oishi wants Eiji he better be prepared to fight for him.

--

**Well that's chapter 2. I already have chapter 3 written out so that one should be up soon. And guess what the angst will start in the next chapter. Be ready for drama, drama, drama. Lots of fierceness, and hot trany messes…lol. Well till next time. **

**JA NE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: no own.

**Short Note: Lots of pairings will appear this chapter. This is the list:**

**Dream Pair (obviously)**

**Very Slight Golden Pair**

**TezuRyo**

**Atoji**

**Silver Pair (ShishiChou)**

**Dirty Pair (OshiGaku)**

**MizukiYuuta**

**Implied YukiSana**

**Implied NiouYagyuu**

**Implied MomoAnn**

**Kuro Neko**

**Chapter 3**

"Alright we are approaching the destination. As you know every one but Yamabuki accepted the invitation. That's six schools in all. So we have a specific training schedule and rooming assignments. The building is large enough that we have decided to split the schools into two groups of three. So on the north side of the building will be Hyoutei, Rikkai, and us. On the South side will be Fudomine, St. Rudolph and Rokkaku. Any questions?" Ryuuzaki explained.

Oishi stood. "Yes, how exactly is the training schedule going to work?"

"Today is Sunday, you will meet the pro and he will observe you. Monday is training for North side, Tuesday will be south side, and so on. On the days that we are not training with our guest we will be training amongst ourselves. We will leave next Sunday morning so that each group gets three days with the pro," she explained pulling out a paper to show to Oishi.

"Once last thing. Everybody has already been pre-warned. If you are in a relationship with a team member, as we know Echizen and Tezuka are," she looked pointedly at them. "Please refrain from any public displays of affection, keep a professional air at all times when around the pro, and if you must engage in 'activities' please try to keep as quiet as possible and clean up after yourselves."

They all nodded. Though as far as they were aware these rules only applied to Echizen and Tezuka-buchou. The bus pulled to a stop and they all looked around.

"It kinda looks like a summer camp, like back in America," Ryoma commented as they stepped off the bus. He froze watching the man that was talking to Rikkai's sponsor. Subtly he turned on his heels and attempted to make his way back to the bus but was stopped by his boyfriend's arm. "Yadda. Let me down. Let me go. Yadda! Yadda!" Ryoma protested trying to get out of his boyfriend's hold.

"Really, brat keep it quiet."

They all turned to see the Rikkai and Hyoutei regulars watching them. "Ah….so our entire group is together now. If you boys would follow me," Ryuuzaki smiled beckoning the boys to follow her. She led them down a couple of halls, till finally she stopped in front of a large sliding door. Pushing the sliding door open she revealed a large empty room. She stepped out of the way, to allow them to pass. The Rikkai and Seigaku players immediately started scooping out the room as if deciding on something.

"What is this?" Atobe asked. The rest of the Hyoutei players seem to be somewhat confused as well.

"Futons are in the closet. You boys can chat amongst yourselves while I go check in on our pro," she smiled sliding the door back into place.

"What the hell is going on?" Gakuto yelled in frustration. Yukimura turned smiling at them. "Haven't you boys ever been on a school field trip before?"

"Naturally," Atobe stated slightly fearing the smile on Yukimura's face. Fuji stepped forward. "Allow me Yukimura-kun."

Yukimura smiled before nodding. "This is our room. All of us will be sharing it and sleeping on futons, no beds. Oh yes and no private bathrooms either. There is a collective bath house for our use," Fuji explained. True this put a damper on his plans of molesting Eiji, but he could still do that. Besides he had always wanted to have sex in water at least once.

Jirou smiled clinging to Atobe's arm. "Sugee….I've never done something like this before."

"Then how are we supposed to…..I mean what if we want to share," Gakuto asked really wanting to share with Yuushi.

"Saa…..I guess you can use one futon if you don't mind cuddling very closely to each other," Fuji shrugged. Gakuto smiled before glomping Yuushi. "I don't mind. Do you mind, Yuushi?"

Oshitari chuckled wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. "Not at all Gakkun."

Eiji pouted . It was really no fair. He wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend to, but nobody knew about them on their team, so they couldn't. He had to admit though right now he was really jealous of Mukahi.

"So we're just supposed to sit here and wait for the pro to get down with group 2?" Marui ask plopping down on to the floor.

"So it seems," Sanada answered taking a seat next to Seiichi. Everybody took seats on the floor. Looking around at each other.

"So just to clarify, who will be sharing futons?" Akaya asked looking around at the other boys. Shishido leaned forward.

"Are you homophobic?"

Kirihara shook his head in the negative. "Just curious. So we don't have to fuss around to much later."

Shishido accepted the answer. "Is anybody here, homophobic?"

They all looked amongst themselves. Oishi raised his hand. "I just find it awkward for two boys on the same tennis team to be dating. I don't really have a problem with….homosexuals in general."

Fuji glared at Oishi. He was really starting to have a strong disliking for the other half of the golden pair.

"Anybody else," Yagyuu asked examining the others. No response.

"I'm sharing a futon with Tezuka-buchou," Ryoma said tightening his hold on his boyfriend's hand.

"Oh….I'm sharing with Kei-kei," Jirou chirped in excitedly. "Kei-kei?" everybody began wondering in hushed whispers.

Atobe sighed. "Jirou, how many times must I ask you not to call me that in public?"

Jirou pouted his eyes going big. "Gomen nasai, Keigo-chan. Forgive me?"

Atobe closed his eyes pulling his boyfriend close and kissing him on the forehead. "Hai."

Ryoma laughed. "He's got you wrapped around his little finger, monkey king."

For once Atobe decided to ignore the jibe. It was already established that Oshitari and Gakuto would be sharing. "I'm sharing with Choutarou."

Choutarou blushed. "S-shishido-san? Are you sure?"

"I can share with my boyfriend if I want," he shrugged. Niou leaned forward. "Out of pure curiosity who is the seme in that relationship?"

This time Shishido blushed turning away. Gakuto burst out laughing. "Haha…he's the senpai and he is uke. Oh god that's hilarious."

Eiji leaned forward this time. "Are you really the seme, Choutarou-kun, nya?"

Choutarou blushed nodding once. "Wait, what's seme and uke?" Momo asked.

Marui popped his gum once. "You seriously don't know."

"Hey, I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend thank you very much," Momo stated. Marui shrugged popping his gum.

"Are we really going to have a Gay Sex 101 lesson," Yagyuu asked pushing his glasses up.

"Apparently," Atobe sighed stroking his sleeping boyfriend's hair.

"Well, lets have some example couples. Like Tezuka and Echizen," Fuji started.

"Hey don't use us," Ryoma griped.

"Fine, Yuushi-kun? Gakuto-kun?" Neither one had an objection so Fuji continued. "Yuushi is quite obviously the seme while Gakuto is the uke, just from that example do you think you can figure it out. You have five seconds before I give you a graphic answer."

Momo looked at the two trying to figure out what the words seme and uke meant. Fuji held up five fingers and began dropping them one by one. Now he was panicking and Echizen was smirking at him. Oh that was just great. The last finger fell.

"Answer?"

Momo held his head shrugging in defeat. "The seme sticks his cock in the uke's ass."

Multiple yells of 'Fuji' were heard. Fuji smiled. "I warned him."

Oishi dry heaved causing everybody's attention to go to him. That was WAY to much information for him. Fuji's smile grew. "Gomen, Oishi did I disgust you?" he asked in fake innocence. Oishi looked up his hand still covering his mouth. He felt as if Fuji did do that on purpose just to spite him but why?

"Honestly, I leave you boys alone for five minutes…."

"Ahh…their teenage boys let him have fun why they have some time left," a voice said a little to lecherously. The man stepped into the room. "Now if only my little boy would have fun with cute girls with big breasts and tiny tight little mini skirts……"

Ryoma's hand tightened to a vice in Tezuka's and Tezuka knew he might have to hold his boyfriend down.

"Minna, this is Samurai Nanjiroh. I'll leave you all to get acquainted," Ryuuzaki said bowing out of the room.

"Eh? You are THE Samurai Nanjiroh," Gakuto asked in disbelief.

"Mukahi," Atobe scolded standing up. "Allow ore-sama to introduce himself I am…."

"Atobe Keigo, right? And the one with blue hair is Yukimura Seiichi, hat is Sanada Genchirou, the one with black hair is Kirihara Akaya. I know all of you," he said motioning to Seigaku. "Let's see who else…"

"Anou…..how exactly do you know all of those names?" Taka asked.

"Eh? Oh my son, you could say he is a big fan of tennis," Nanjiroh smiled.

"Your son?" Oishi questioned .

"He was so cute when he was younger. Absolutely adorable with the tennis racquet that was to big for him and the fila cap that covered his face, his half assed attempts at learning tennis. Then he grew up and became so not cute and started fantasizing about another boy," Nanjiroh sighed fishing around in his robe. Ryoma's eyes widened when his father pulled a little book out. "Kunimitsu has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen….."

Ryoma snapped flying at the man. "You so planted that. I never wrote that. I don't even keep a journal."

"hehe….Shishounen. Your so much like a girl. How do they know you didn't write that?" he said keeping the book from his son reach.

"I'm left handed. That was obviously written by someone right handed."

"You switch hands all the time," he taunted. Sighing in aggravation Kunimitsu stood up and grabbed his boyfriend from behind. "Ryoma. Nanjiroh-san please refrain from ripping each other's throats out while we are at this training camp."

Nanjiroh stopped taunting his son and looked at Tezuka. "Calm as always. No wonder Rinko loves you so much. But when you to get married in July, my cute little son will probably change his last name," Nanjiroh cried dramatically. There was a collective gasp of 'married'.

"You did that on purpose, oyaji," Ryoma sighed.

"Nya? Ochibi and Tezuka-buchou are getting married? And this is Ochibi's dad? And? And?"

Oishi stood up. "They can't get legally married, Eiji."

Ryoma glared. "Actually we can. We are going back to my home town. You forget I wasn't born in Japan. I was born in L.A. gay marriage is legal there."

Oshitari's glasses gleamed. "Is it now?"

"Not that this isn't interesting, hell I could torture my son all day long, but how bout we play some tennis now. I'll even give you guys handicaps," he laughed leading the way to the courts. "Baka Oyaji."

--

Nanjiroh sat in the stands observing his 'students' they were really quite talented. Too bad the majority were probably not going pro. Such a waste of talent in his opinion. There were some pretty good double pairings out there. Now it was Shishido-Ootori vs. The Golden Pair. He had heard good things about Seigaku's Golden Pair from Ryoma. But he wasn't seeing that right now. Though to everybody else they seem to be cooperating perfectly, to his eyes there seem to be something slightly off. Ryoma had once told him that the two had gone into synchro but the pair he was looking at right now seemed incapable of that.

He called their practice to an end and dismissed them to get cleaned up and to eat dinner. "Hey, Eiji-kun can I talk to you," he called. Eiji nodded waving bye to his doubles partner, who smiled in acknowledgement before continuing on. Half way to the dining hall Oishi noticed he was still holding Eiji's water bottle. "What if Echizen-san challenges him? I should take this back," he said running back. He stopped dead in his track when he saw the two sitting and talking a distressed look coming over Eiji's face. He got closer to here what they were saying.

--

"What I saw out there was a pathetic excuse for doubles."

"Hoi? Demo, ore wa….."

"I really don't want to hear half assed excuses. Ryoma told me you guys were supposed to be the ultimate doubles pairing and that you even obtained Synchro, but the doubles pair I saw out there today were barely capable of playing a decent doubles game."

"Echizen-san, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not."

"Did you accept Ryoma right away when he told you he was gay?"

"Eh? Of course I did. He is my son and despite what anybody believes I do love the brat. Besides that, I had an inkling."

"What do you mean?"

"Back in Junior high, I use to set him up on tennis dates with Ryuuzaki Sakuno all the time. When he came back I would ask him how it went, and he would just shrug and tell me everything that she did wrong. But when he came back from a tournament or even a practice that involved Kunimitsu, well the boy would give us every detail about how awesome his buchou was. I pretty much knew right then."

"Ochibi was really like that?"

"Oh yeah. Kunimitsu has driven that boy to reach higher goals than I ever thought possible. Besides if you love a person gender shouldn't matter," he said.

"But earlier, you complained about him not liking girls….."

"Hehe….I just do that to bust his chops a little. Well, even if I was against them, my wife and niece love Kunimitsu to death so my word would be worth shit."

Eiji went silent playing with his shoe laces. "What does this have to do with your doubles game?"

"Well my doubles partner Oishi, is kinda against teammates dating. Actually, hes kinda against two boys dating. When Ochibi and Tezuka-buchou came out, I thought I would be able to as well, but then Oishi……"

"Your in love with your doubles partner?"

"Iie, not any more," Eiji's eyes widened and he covered his mouth in surprise at how easily the words flew from his mouth. "What I mean is…..I started dating somebody else and he is really nice to me and he says he cares for me, but we have only been dating for about a month. Yet I fell so comfortable with him and he makes my heart beat so fast when he is around and I feel this weird tingling sensation go through me when he looks at me or touches me or kisses me."

Nanjiroh laughed out loud. "That's love if I ever did hear it."

"Demo, we've only been dating for a month."

"Doesn't matter. Have you known him for a long time?"

"Yeah, since junior high….."

"Perhaps you always loved him but you were blinded by a lust you felt for your doubles partner that you mistook for love."

"Maybe…."

Oishi ran from the area. Eiji had been in love with him and he had never noticed it? And he had said all those things, but now if he told Eiji that he might like him back that would make him a hypocrite. He held his head, what to do?

--

Eiji bowed to the elder man before making his way to the bath house to get cleaned up. Eiji couldn't help but wonder why Ochibi didn't get along with his father. The man seemed really nice. After cleaning off he ran to the dining hall, taking the empty seat next to Fuji he smiled.

"You seem to be in a good mood, senpai," Kaido commented.

"Always," Eiji cheered. Looking at his boyfriend Eiji noticed that his eyes were open and he was glaring. "Nan desu ka, Fujiko?"

Oishi took the empty seat on Eiji's other side but Eiji didn't seem to notice. All the regular's looked at Fuji then followed his glare. Two tables away from them sat the St. Rudolph players, but he was glaring at one person. One person in particular who seemed to be hanging off the youngest Fuji in a more than friendly manner. "He better get his hands off my otouto now," Fuji said calmly, yet they could all here the venom in his voice.

Nobody at the St. Rudolph seemed to notice the dark aura radiating from the Seigaku table. Mizuki laughed placing a light kiss on Yuuta's neck. A yell of "FUJIKO, NO!!" caused everybody to look at the Seigaku table then at the St. Rudolph table. It was common knowledge that Fuji loved his brother more than life itself and hated Mizuki with every little sadistic thread in his body and the fact that said hated person had just kissed said loved person was enough to set the middle Fuji off. Eiji grabbed hold of Fuji's arm while the other members tried to restrain him.

Fuji raised his arm hitting Eiji straight in the face causing the red head to stumble backwards, once his arm was released he proceeded to try to force everyone else holding him away. "Eiji!" Oishi cried running to said red head.

Fuji stopped turning to look to his right. He had just hit the person on his right but who? Eiji stood staring at him, his nose bleeding, tears threatening to fall. Eiji had been pushed before, Oishi had pushed him once, but hit? He had never been hit and now, this person he was falling in love with hit him, like it was nothing.

Fuji stepped forward reaching for Eiji. Eiji cringed, before letting the tears fall and running from the dining hall. Fuji wanted to hit himself right now. He had just hit the one person that meant everything to him. Yes, Yuuta was important, he was Syuusuke's only little brother, but Eiji, Eiji is Syuusuke's everything and he had just hit him in a fit of rage.

Oishi stepped in front of Fuji glaring daggers at him. Fuji also saw the hint of worry and love in those eyes and that enraged him even more. Oishi didn't deserve Eiji.

"Stay away from Eiji."

"Excuse me?" Fuji asked.

"Stay away from him. He has never been hit before and to be hit by a friend. I am ashamed of you Fuji."

Fuji wanted to snap right then. "Your ashamed? And yet you've fallen in love even though not even five hours ago you said you were against homosexuals."

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were in the Sleeping hall and were waiting for Nanjiroh-san. Or was that dry heaving an act. I'm not blind. Your in love with Eiji, yet you said you were against the idea of two males on the same tennis team dating."

"I….I just realized….."

"Hypocrite," he spat.

"Fuji that is enough," Tezuka said finally stepping in to end this little scene.

Fuji took a deep breath. "Hai, buchou." With that he left the dining hall and everyone made a mental note NEVER to piss off Fuji to his fullest.

--

Fuji looked every where for Eiji and was having little to no luck of finding him. Finally when the sun was setting he spotted a large tree behind the building. Walking up to the tree, Fuji looked up to see Eiji sitting on a branch. One leg swinging while the other was bent his knee in his chest.

"Eiji!!" Fuji called. Eiji stiffened not bothering to look down. "Eiji, I'm sorry."

"Don't think you can just apologize and everything is going to be okay."

"Eiji, I know I shouldn't have hit you, I didn't mean to. Its just when I saw Mizuki of all people with his arm around MY little brother and kissing him and touching him, it just set me off. I didn't even realize it was you that I hit. All I could focus on was tearing that guy's head off for even thinking about touching my brother."

"Hmph. Would you have acted the same way if some other guy was touching me?"

"No." Eiji stiffened wanting to cry again. "If another guy even looks at you or thinks about touching you, I'll personally make sure he never wakes up again."

Eiji jumped down from the tree. "You wouldn't really kill them, would you?"

"Coma?"

"Syuusuke…" Eiji whined. Fuji walked forward wrapping an arm around Eiji and pulling him to him. "I'll never hurt you again. Nor will I let anyone take you anywhere from me. I love you, Eiji."

Eiji's eyes widened. 'Syuusuke loves me?'

--

**So sorry to end it here. But if I ended this chapter where I wanted to originally it would be about 2500 words longer. So I'm starting the build up to the drama and I'm so sorry for having Eiji hit. I'm crying about that. Anyways Chapter 4 will be out soon. **

**Last Note, I have read the manga and I know how it ends I just choose to neglect said ending. So for those of you that havent read it I wont mention anything, but for those of you who have, as you noticed I neglected quite a few things. Though Ryoma did still beat Yukimura in the Nationals. Till next time.**

**Ja Ne!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own, never will.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on my other stories and then those messed up and so now I have to rewrite them. Plus vacation and college exams. Anywho that's all down now so I have more time to type. **

**Technically this is part 2 to chapter 3. So enjoy.**

**Kuro Neko**

**Chapter 4**

Fuji entered the room followed by Eiji. Oishi immediately ran up to Eiji. "Eiji, are you alright? Do you have a mark?"

Eiji waved his hand in front of him face. "I'm fine. Don't worry bout it. Fujiko already apologized."

"Did he now?"

"Yep. Yep. Hm? Is something wrong Oishi?"

"I need to talk to you," he said pulling Eiji out into the hall.

"Whats wrong Oishi?"

"Did you really just forgive Fuji just like that? I mean he punched you."

Eiji scratched his temple. "It was an accident Fujiko would never hit me on purpose. Plus he is my best friend. Best friends forgive each other."

"I thought I was your best friend."

"Well on the tennis court you are, but outside the tennis court Fujiko is."

"You guys don't even make a good doubles pair," Oishi retaliated.

"Whats that supposed to me? Oh you mean on the tennis court? Why not? When me and Fujiko play we don't even have to talk to each other, because we already know what the other is thinking."

"But isn't it hard to play doubles that way."

"Not really. Fujiko has his zone and I have mine and we cover for each other when necessary," Eiji said studying Oishi for a moment. "But why does that matter you didn't complain about it all the times I play doubles with him. Oishi I have a feeling this is something more than doubles."

Oishi opened his mouth to answer. "Kikumaru. Oishi. Its time to retire," Tezuka announced cutting off Oishi's response. "I'll tell you tomorrow," he said going back into the room. Everybody was already laying down or getting comfortable and apparently you can fit two people on one futon.

Tezuka went back to his laying down, Ryoma immediately curling into his side. "Awww…..Ochibi reminds me of Kaneko-chan," Eiji cooed.

Ryoma blushed hiding his face from the room. "Leave him alone," Tezuka ordered wrapping a secure arm around his lover.

Oishi watched as everybody got into their futons. Fuji leaned over to Eiji whispering something into his ear. Eiji nodded smiling happily.

"Oyasumi, minna," Eiji called getting grumbles of oyasumi back in response.

--4--

Oishi couldn't sleep. The fact that Eiji could forgive Fuji so quickly bothered him greatly. When he had pushed Eiji back in their third year of Junior High it had taken Eiji three days to forgive so why did it only take an hour for him to forgive Fuji. Fuji, of all people.

_I started dating somebody else and he is really nice to me and he says he cares for me._

Oishi jolted in shock. He remembered that Eiji had told Nanjiroh-san that he was dating somebody. "It cant be Fuji. There's just no way," he told himself.

"Eiji! Eiji are you still awake?" Fuji asked prodding the boy softly.

"Of course," he whispered back.

"Let's go," Fuji said helping the red head up. Oishi watched as the two disappeared behind the sliding door.

Oishi looked around everybody else seemed to be sound asleep, either alone or curled up to their significant other. Silently he slipped out of his futon making to follow the two. The halls were empty and silent, so where could they have gone?

He remembered seeing Fuji mouth the words Bath House earlier, it might have been a throw off for anybody that was trying to ease drop but hey it was worth a try.

Making his way to the men's bath house he entered the changing area to in fact see Eiji and Fuji's night clothes laying together in a locker. "So they are just taking a late night bath. Nothing to worry about," Oishi chuckled. Yet, he still ran to the sliding door wanting to make sure they were bathing and Fuji wasn't trying to drown Eiji or something.

"Eiji…." a voice moaned from inside. Oishi's hand froze on the edge of the door. The same person moaned again and Oishi knew it wouldn't be wise to open the door but he did anyways just a crack to see what exactly was going on.

His eyes widened at the scene playing out before him.

--

Fuji moaned again as Eiji worked his magic. "Kami….Eiji….." he moaned threading his fingers through Eiji's water matted hair to help guide the perfect mouth as it bobbed on him.

Eiji pulled up smiling at him. "Are you going to get in the water or just continue to sit here on the edge?"

"I like this position," Fuji smirked. Eiji returned the smirk before lowering his mouth to deep throat his boyfriend. Fuji gasped out wanting so desperately to scream. Eiji pulled up. "You like it when I take your cock all the way in?" he asked playfully nipping at the head.

Fuji licked his lips pushing Eiji back to slide into the water. "Come here," Fuji ordered. Eiji did as he was told sliding into his seme's lap. Fuji grasped Eiji's ass spreading the tight entrance. Eiji slid himself down allowing the water around them to act as a lubricant. He closed his eyes for a moment as the familiar feeling of being filled washed over him.

"Your so big," Eiji moaned.

Fuji chuckled biting Eiji's neck. "Your just so tight."

Eiji smiled before leaning down to passionately press his lips to Fuji's. Their tongues dueled as Fuji began to move in and out of Eiji. The water splashed around them as Eiji began to push himself down trying to fill himself even more. "T-too s-s-slippery," Eiji complained.

Fuji nodded pulling out. Quickly he switched their positions leaning Eiji over the edge of the bath. He stood up entering Eiji once again. Eiji arched in pleasure. "Better?"

Eiji gave a silent yes before Fuji began pounding into him again. "Ohh….Ahh…Syuu…." Eiji moaned grabbing his own cock and pumping it. "Let me," Fuji whispered hotly in Eiji's ear as his hand took over for Eiji's. "Ahh…Syuusuke!!"

Fuji looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the door open a crack. He knew Oishi would take the bait. Now he would show their fukubuchou the power he, Fuji Syuusuke, holds over Eiji.

"Say your mine Eiji," Fuji ordered as he pounded into Eiji's prostrate. Eiji screamed out in pleasure. "Right there!! Kami, right there."

Fuji slowed this thrusts. "Say it," he hit Eiji's prostrate once.

"AHH…I-I'm yours."

"Forever," he hit the prostrate again.

"H-hai, forever."

Fuji smirked. "Good boy," he said before fucking the boy senseless again. "N-nobody will touch y-you like this. No o-other name will p-pass these lips," he panted out pressing his fingers across Eiji's lips for emphasis. The red head drawing them into his mouth sucking hard.

Eiji shook his head. "No-one," he confirmed. Fuji genuinely smiled thrusting into his lover a couple of times before finally cumming deep inside him. Eiji came a few seconds later splattering his seed all over Fuji's hand and screaming Fuji's name.

Fuji pulled out to pull Eiji into a tight hug. "I love you, Eiji."

"I-I….Syuusuke, I….."

--4--

"Oishi-senpai?"

Oishi slammed the door shut before he got to here Eiji's response turning to see Echizen Ryoma standing behind him.

"Echizen what are you doing up?"

"I had to use the restroom. Mitsu knows I'm up."

"Mitsu? You really shouldn't address Tezuka in such a manner. Its improper."

"Why? He is my fiancé and were not at practice so I can call him what I want."

"I guess," Oishi sighed in defeat. He saw Echizen's eyes shift in the direction of Eiji and Fuji's clothes. If he noticed whose they were he didn't say anything. Shrugging Echizen went to the restroom.

Oishi sighed in relief taking off back to the sleeping hall before Eiji and Fuji caught him there. He slid back into his futon. The sliding door began to open prompting him to close his eyes and act asleep. To his luck it was only Echizen returning back from the restroom.

"Mitsu."

"Hmm?"

"I saw Oishi-senpai."

"Ah," was the response.

"I think he might now about Eiji-sempai and Fuji-senpai." Oishi's eyes shot open. 'There is something?'

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I saw both Eiji-senpai's and Fuji-senpai's clothes in a locker. Plus Oishi-senpai looked really flustered about something."

"That doesn't mean anything, Ryo," Tezuka responded.

"Mm-hmm…I mean…stop that Mitsu I cant think when your playing with my hair. Anyways, I also heard Eiji-senpai scream Fuji-senpai's name. He wasn't exactly quiet about it."

"Saa….they got careless. Let them figure it out on their own."

All went silent. For a moment Oishi thought they had both gone back to sleep. He was sadly mistaken as he heard contained moans and mewls coming from the two. 'I hope they aren't actually planning to do _that_ here.'

"Mi-mitsu," Ryoma moaned quietly. The sliding door slid opened again to admit the two lovers back into the room.

"Now, now, Tezuka no molesting our precious kouhai during the night," Fuji teased seeing the state the two were in. Fuji walked with Eiji back to his futon which, unfortunately was two futons away from his own. "Oyasumi, Eiji," Fuji smiled kissing Eiji passionately.

"Now, now, Fuji-senpai no molesting our precious acrobat at night," Ryoma said mimicking Fuji's tone.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, Ryo-kun," Fuji smiled.

"Fuji," Tezuka scolded not liking anybody but himself giving Ryoma nicknames.

"Hai. Oyasumi," he said one last time before going back to his own futon.

--4--

Everybody began putting away their futons. The Hyoutei players having trouble rolling theirs back up.

"Anou…can I just leave mine and Kei-chan's out," Jirou asked.

"No way," Momo answered.

"I don't see why not. Jirou-kun does have narcolepsy after all," Yukimura smiled.

"Narco…what?"

"Baka," Kaido hissed.

"You want to start something mamushi," Momo growled.

"Enough. 30 laps after you done."

"Hai, buchou," they said in defeat.

"Anyways what is narclosee," Momo asked.

"Not narclosee. Narcolepsy. It means there is some kind of chemical imbalance in my brain that causes me to have brief knock out spells. But its been getting better," Jirou smiled.

"Wait so your not just lazy," Akaya laughed.

As the chatter continued Fuji continued to roll up his futon Oishi right next to him. "Did you enjoy the show last night?" Fuji whispered. Oishi's eyes widened.

"No use lying I know you were there. Eiji is mine. No matter what you do he will stay mine. Ja," he smiled getting up to put his futon up.

Oishi couldn't help but stare at the two all through breakfast. How every now and then Fuji would put his chopsticks down to gently caress Eiji's hand under the table. How Eiji would smile and play footsie with the other boy. Oishi knew he had to do something quick or he really would lose Eiji.

After breakfast they made their way to the tennis courts. Nanjiroh being with the B group today. They paired up taking turns to play matches against each other. Ryoma was paired against Yukimura, while the others paired off. Akaya against Marui, Eiji against Fuji, Inui against Kaidoh, and so on and so on.

Tezuka finished his match against Oishi quickly so that sat in the bleachers watching the others. "BAKA MONKEY KING WATCH WHERE YOUR HITTING THE BALL!!"

"Opps, did ore-sama almost hit you," Atobe laughed as Ryoma seethed in frustration.

"Ryoma-kun I believe you said you would knock my jacket off again," Yukimura called coming up to the net to ruffle the boy's hair. "I'll beat you in a moment Yuki. I have to deal with the monkey king first."

"Echizen your opponent is Yukimura, please don't engage Atobe," Tezuka called.

"Uisu," Ryoma sighed turning around to go to the service line.

"Doesn't that bother you," Oishi asked.

"Does what bother me?"

"Echizen-kun being so familiar with Atobe and Yukimura. Even calling Yukimura by Yuki."

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because those three treat each other like brothers and rivals nothing more. Ryoma calls Yukimura 'Yuki' to bother Sanada. He finds it funny. Just because we are engaged doesn't mean I own him."

They both went silent. Watching as one by one the pairs came off the court after their matches were finished. All their eyes fixing on Ryoma and Yukimura who were still playing.

"Can't we just call it a tie," Marui asked popping his gum.

"Buchou wont like that and I rather not feel his wrath," Niou sighed.

"How long have they been playing, nya?" Eiji asked.

"1 hour, 46 minutes, and 23 seconds," Yanagi and Inui said at the same time.

"Whats the score again," Jirou asked watching the pretty yellow ball bounce back and forth. These two could really keep a rally going.

"5 all," Sanada said watching his boyfriend's movements intently.

Oishi's eyes landed on Eiji who had his head laying on Fuji's leg barely paying attention to the match. Oishi figured it was now or never if he wanted to tell Eiji.

He leaned forward. "Eiji can I talk to you."

Eiji turned his head looking up at Oishi. "Sure," he smiled.

"I'll be right back," he told Fuji before following Oishi over to get a drink of water. Oishi could feel Fuji glaring at him as they walked away.

"So what do you want to talk to me about," Eiji asked leaning up against the stone.

"I saw," he whispered. Eiji leaned forward. "What was that?"

"I saw," he mumbled again. "Oishi I really cant…"

"I saw you," Oishi blurted out. Eiji leaned back. "Saw me what?"

"H-having…um…h-having sex with Fuji."

"What? Did you have a weird dream or something?"

"I saw you okay. Last night in the bath house. I saw everything. How you screamed and did whatever Fuji told you."

Eiji looked taken aback. "You were watching?"

"Fuji set me up to see you guys. He just using you for his own sick amusement."

"NO!! You don't know Syuusuke like I do. He is gentle with me and he loves me," Eiji defended.

"He is manipulating you Eiji. This is all a game to him."

Eiji covered his ears shaking his head back and forth. "NO!! Syuusuke loves me and I love him."

Oishi's eyes widened. "No you don't Eiji. You love me and I-I love you, to."

Eiji stopped shaking. "What? Your homophobic you cant love me, I'm a guy."

"I just realized how much I do care for you and I can prove it," he said grabbing Eiji and kissing him soundly on the lips.

--4--

**Dun Dun Dun. And so the drama begins. I have counted up the votes and have decided the outcome. So will Eiji kiss Oishi back or push him away. Well you will find out next chapter. Till next time. **

**Ja Ne!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applies here as well. 

**Lots of fun(that aren't really that fun since they don't show up much) pairings in this chapter as well. Some SakuRyo. Very little though. I think. **

**Warnings: Angsty drama of doom…..yeah only the beginning of this chapter is fun. **

**Kuro Neko**

**Chapter 5**

Oishi didn't waste anytime as he wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist pulling him closer and forcing his tongue past Eiji's lip.

Eiji's eyes widened. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Oishi but this definitely wasn't it. It didn't feel good. It didn't make him shiver in delight. It didn't make him want more. It didn't speed his heart up like Fuji did. This was not the way you were supposed to be kissed.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting," a voice called ominously.

Eiji's eye widened even more, if possible, when he heard his boyfriend's voice. Quickly Eiji pushed on Oishi's shoulder but Oishi wouldn't let go of him. He did however break the kiss to stare at Fuji. Eiji tried to push away from Oishi again this time Oishi's arms coming loose.

Eiji broke free running to his boyfriend, throwing his arms around Fuji. "Sy-Syuusuke…..he…I…"

Fuji hugged his panicked boyfriend soothingly patting his hair. "Its okay Eiji. I know. I'm not angry at you. Don't worry."

"Tell him the truth Fuji. Tell him you are just toying with him that this is all just a game to you," Oishi said his anger seeping in.

"Its not a game if I've already won," Fuji smirked. Eiji looked at him. "Wait, what do you mean by that Syuusuke? Did you really set Oishi up to catch us together last night?"

Fuji looked straight into Eiji's eyes smiling softly. "I did."

"Nande?" Eiji frowned.

"Oishi decided to make a competition of this with your heart as the prize. Of course it was an unspoken challenge. I just wanted to show him how much in love we are that's it."

"Oh," Eiji smiled kissing Fuji's cheek. Oishi ran up to them grabbing Eiji's shoulders trying to shake some sense into him. "Can't you see what Fuji is doing. He is manipulating you. Twisting your thoughts."

Eiji grabbed Oishi's wrist. "Why can't you just be happy for me? I'm in love with Syuusuke and nothing can change that."

"Demo…"

"You had your chance and you didn't take it," Eiji said turning to take Fuji's hand in his own. "Itte Syuu-chan," Eiji smiled swinging their arms slightly.

"I'll get you back, Eiji. Don't worry."

--5--

**At Dinner after Practice**

"So Yuki I believe the score now stands at 6 wins for me 4 for you," Ryoma teased.

"Would you stop calling him that," Sanada growled.

"Yuki, your boyfriend is growling at me," Ryoma smirked.

"Gen-chan, its fine I don't mind it at all," Yukimura smiled.

"I do mind, Seiichi. It annoys me."

"and that's why I do it."

"Ryoma," Tezuka scolded.

Ryoma turned his attention to another couple. "Hey, it wouldn't bother you if I called the monkey king Kei would it?"

Jirou looked up. "No, not really. Just as long as you don't call him Kei-chan or Kei-Kei, then I'm good."

"Right as if I would do that," Ryoma said rolling his eyes. "So why does it bother you that I call Yukimura Yuki."

"It just does, okay. What if people started calling Tezuka by his first name."

Ryoma shrugged. "His fan girls already do."

"What if they called him Mitsu-chan or one of your other various pet names."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "They better not," he seethed.

"Exactly," Sanada said triumphantly.

"Go this is your chance," Tomoka cheered pushing Sakuno forward.

"Anou….."

Tomoka walked up to the table that Seigaku was sitting at. "Oh, do you mind If we sit here," she smiled squeezing between Tezuka and Ryoma. "Yeah, we do," Ryoma scowled.

"Sakuno!!" she called completely ignoring Ryoma. Sakuno walked over timidly sitting down between Tomoka and Ryoma.

"Konbawa, Ryoma-kun," she smiled.

"So what are you boys talking about?" Tomoka asked.

"Tennis," Yukimura answered kindly.

"Don't you boys ever talk about girls," Tomo asked. There were multiple looks among the group. Apparently these girls were FAR outside the loop. Ryoma sighed poking at his food before picking up some rice and popping it into his mouth.

"That's so cool."

Ryoma cast a side glance at Sakuno. "What is?"

"gomen ne, I mean eating with your left hand."

"I'm naturally left handed," he sighed.

"o-oh…I know."

"I'm not the only one here eating left handed," he said motioning towards Tezuka, Niou, and Gakuto.

Sakuno sighed. "That's a nice ring Ryoma-kun," she complimented trying to make small talk. However, the smile that appeared on Ryoma's face was completely unexpected.

Tomoka leaned over. "Yeah, its really nice."

Sakuno smiled. "It must have been given to you by somebody very important."

"It was."

"Who? Who? Your mother? Your grandmother?" Tomoka asked.

Ryoma shook his had in the negative. "My fiancé."

Both girls gasped loudly and dramatically. "Who? Who is she?"

"That's my business," Ryoma said picking up his chopsticks to finish eating

--5--

"I can't believe Ryoma-sama is engaged," Tomoka sighed. She looked over at her friend who was brushing her hair out from the normal braids.

"Sakuno, are you going to be alright?"

"Huh? Oh, hai. I'll be fine. I should have known that another girl would take Ryoma-kun."

"Yeah, but you were in love with him first."

"But I never said anything," she smiled weakly.

"Well you know there is still time to steal him away before the wedding," Tomoka smiled.

"I guess. Oh, my bracelet," Sakuno gasped looking down at her bare wrist. "I must of left it in the kitchen."

"I'll come with you."

The two girls walked down the quiet halls until they reached the kitchen. They froze when they found it already occupied.

"Isn't to late to be drinking Ponta?"

"Mada mada dane buchou. Its never to late to drink Ponta."

"Ponta has caffeine and caffeine will keep you awake."

Ryoma shrugged. "Maybe I want to stay awake."

"Why?"

Ryoma smirked leaning up. "So we can do this," he said closing the distance between them sealing their lips together. Tezuka quickly responded grabbing the boy around the waist hoisting him onto the nearby counter for better leverage.

A scream broke them apart.

"W-what a-are you doing?"

"Kissing my fiancé," Ryoma answered. Both girls fainted. Seriously how far outside the loop were they that they didn't know Tezuka and Ryoma were together.

--5-- (Okay that didn't really have anything to do with the story I just thought I would give one last happy thought before I make myself cry. On with the angsty, drama of doom)

**Morning Practice**

"I just want to work with the set doubles today," Nanjiroh answered to the group.

Rikkai looked amongst each other. They didn't really have any set doubles but if they had to choose four players to go, it was Niou, Yagyuu, Marui, and Jackal.

Seigaku decided to send Inui and Kaidoh along with the Golden Pair. Fuji had requested that he and Taka go, mainly to keep an eye on Eiji to make sure he stayed safe, but Tezuka declined.

"I'll be alright," Eiji reassured before walking out behind Oishi.

"Today," Nanjiroh answered once they were all outside and lined. "We are going to work on synchronized movements. I know you are all probably use to running laps but I have something a little different in mind."

They all looked at him questioningly. "You see these bleachers."

They all looked. The bleachers weren't to big. Their highest point reached about 10-15 feet.

"Well, you and your doubles partner are going to run up and down these bleachers until you fall into perfect harmony with each other. From feet movements, arms movements, even breathing patterns."

"I don't like high things," Gakuto said.

"Its not that high you will live. So how about you Hyoutei boys go first. The rest of you can sit back and relax till its your turn," Nanjiroh smiled.

Gakuto and Hiyoshi started up first followed by Shishido and Choutarou on the other side.

"Why are you with Fuji?"

"Because he loves me," Eiji answered back chuckling every time his rival fell out of step with his partner.

"Don't you find it suspicious that he just all of a sudden loves you?"

"No, we've been best friends for a while and I was depressed so he made me feel better."

"How?"

Eiji shrugged. "We had sex."

"And that made you feel better," Oishi said feeling anger bubbling.

"Yeah, because that meant Fujiko found me attractive and didn't mind that I'm gay. Unlike someone else who said it was 'awkward'."

"Then you should have told me how you felt," Oishi said his voice rising slightly.

"Eiji, you were in love with me long before you fell in love with Fuji. Give me a chance."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I love Syuusuke. I wouldn't break up with him just because you told me too."

"I'm telling you I love you. So please give me a chance."

"Shishido. Ootori. That's perfect you guys are done."

"No," Eiji bit back.

"Eiji!"

"Hey, Golden Pair, lets go," Nanjiroh called.

"Lets just go," Eiji sighed. They stood side by side taking the first step up running up then back down. Up then back down. Oishi could hear Eiji's breathing picking up a little.

'_AHHH….I-I'm yours.' ' No-one' 'Forever'_

The way Eiji surrendered his body over like a cheap whore. It was disgusting and Oishi could still hear the echoes of that night. 'If I cant have him. Fuji sure as hell wont.'

In that split second Oishi made a choice. As they were going back down, still at the top, Oishi 'accidentally' tripped falling into Eiji who in turned fell forward. Not realizing what exactly just happened Eiji didn't react in time.

Oishi watched as his red headed partner fell down the bleachers his head hitting more the one step on the way down. "KIKUMARU!!" multiple yells rang out when Eiji's body fell to the ground completely still, blood seeping from his head.

"Don't move him," Nanjiroh ordered pulling out his cell phone dialing for an ambulance immediately. "One of you go get the sensei's. The rest of you stay inside."

They did as they were told. None of them speaking, not able to find words. Choutarou went into full panic mood running to find the sensei's.

The Seigaku, Rikkai, and Hyoutei regulars were sitting around having a good time on their off when Choutarou came bursting in running through the halls. "Ryuuzaki-sensei," he yelled. Running up to said teacher. He whispered in her ear, everyone watched as her eyes widened before she took off running. "Stay in here," she ordered closing the doors to the dinning hall when the others entered.

"Whats going on?" Tezuka asked. Five minutes of silence later the sound of ambulance sirens were heard. That's when Fuji noticed it. "Where's Eiji?"

Before they could answer Sakaki came through the doors. "Minna, pack up your things immediatly. Do so quickly and quietly. The buses will be here in 20 minutes. NOBODY speak is that understood. Itteyosh."

They made their way to their room packing their bags not saying a word as they were told. 15 minutes later they were outside with all the other schools for the buses to arrive. A helicopter flew over head landing close to the tennis courts. Five minutes later two buses arrived. Ryuuzaki ran up to the boys. "Do not fuss about bus arrangements just get on the buses they will take you back to Tokyo. Again please do not speak. Damn, who called the news," Ryuuzaki ordered before running off to deal with the nosy press.

They decided to stick to their arrangements. Fudomine, St. Rudolph, and Rokkaku on one bus. Rikkai, Hyoutei, and Seigaku on the other. The helicopter took off while they were still loading.

Once everyone was on the bus the doors closed and the buses took off. Atobe pointed to the TV situated at the front of the bus. Nodding Kabaji stood up going to turn it on. He flipped through the channel's until the kanji for Seigaku caught everyone's eyes.

Fuji's eyes widened considerably praying to kami-sama.

"Koriyama Machi reporting live from the scene of a tragic event. Kikumaru Eiji, age 17, a promising young athlete from Seigaku Senior High has been in a tragic accident. During a training session with ex-pro tennis player Echizen Nanjiroh. Kikumaru-kun fell down a set of bleachers. The nearby hospital was called immediately, but the young boy's condition was too severe and had to be air lifted out immediately to Kanto General Hospital. From what we know, Kikumaru-kun is battling to stay alive….."

Fuji wanted to cry, hit something, hit someone, anyone. He shouldn't have let Eiji go. Fuji, by no means thought this was an accident. He knew Oishi had something to do with it.

He was startled when he felt a hand close around his own. He looked to his right to see Ryoma. "Daijoubu, Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji wanted to yell at him and tell him he wasn't alright. That the person he loved was now in Kanto Hospital, most likely dieing and there was nothing he could do about it. Yet, when he felt the slight shaking of the small hand covering his own, he knew Ryoma was just as worried. Though he would never say it out loud.

Fuji looked to his left to see Tezuka looking at him sympathetically (they had to sit three to a seat to fit everybody). "Do you mind if I use your shoulder?" he asked. Tezuka looked over at Ryoma who smiled softly.

"Ryoma doesn't mind so go ahead."

Fuji laid his head lightly on Tezuka's shoulder not letting go of Ryoma's hand. "Arigatou."

--5--

"Fuji, wake up," Tezuka called lightly shaking Fuji's shoulder. Fuji sat up noticing everyone getting off the bus. He pulled out his cell phone trying to call his mother but no answer.

"You can come with me," Ryoma said.

"What?"

"My dad flew to the hospital with Eiji-sempai. My mom is coming to pick me up to go to Kanto Hospital. Kunimitsu is coming as well."

"Arigatou, again."

Ryoma nodded following Tezuka and Fuji off the bus. Once they got their things Ryoma signaled them to follow him to a blue car parked on the curb. "Fuji-sempai, you can take front," Ryoma said.

Fuji made no objection as he climbed in the left side. Tezuka and Ryoma put all the bags in the trunk before getting in the back seat. "Kaa-san, this is Fuji Syuusuke. He is one of my friends from the tennis club."

"Yoroshiku, Fuji-kun."

"Hn."

"**Fuji is Eiji's boyfriend."**

Rinko nodded in understanding. Fuji heard them say something in English even heard his name and Eiji's but didn't care what the other words said were, even if it was basic English.

The drive to the hospital was silent. When the large lettering of the hospital came into view Fuji wanted to jump out right then. Rinko found a close parking spot.

They walked up to the receptionist desk. "What room is Kikumaru Eiji in?" Fuji asked trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry I can not release that information to anybody but family at this time," she replied back.

Fuji's eyes opened then narrowed. "Why not?"

"He's in the ICU," Nanjiroh's voice answered. "ICU?" Fuji's mind really didn't want to process anything right now. "Intensive Care Unit. Only he parents are up there right now. His siblings have been down here with me."

"Nanjiroh, how is he?"

Nanjiroh looked over at his wife. "Pretty bad. Three broken ribs, a fractured spine, his right wrist was shattered, his left leg broken, and internal bleeding in the cranial area. Their fighting to keep him alive right now."

Fuji really wanted to hit Oishi now. He had, no he knew, Oishi was the cause of this and the moment he got his hands on him….

"Fuji-kun, perhaps you should call your family?" Rinko asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he said pulling out his cell phone.

"Moshi! Moshi!"

"Nee-chan? Is Okaa-san or Otou-san there?"

"Syuusuke? Yeah, Okaa-san is here and worried sick about you. Yuuta got home about thirty minutes ago and said he didn't know where you were. Hold on and I will get her."

"Fuji Syuusuke. Where are you?" his mother scolded.

"I'm at the hospital."

"Hospital? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Angry to motherly in .5 seconds.

"No, I'm fine. Eiji is in the hospital."

"Eiji-kun? What happened?"

Fuji felt tears welling up but wouldn't allow himself to cry not right now. "H-he got hurt. Okaa-san, I'm not coming home until I know he is alright."

"Syuusuke be ration…." he hung up the phone before his mother got to finish.

**1 hour later**

Nanjiroh, Rinko, Ryoma, and Tezuka left. Soon after Eiji's parents came down in the elevator all Eiji's siblings jumping up wondering if their brother was going to be alright. They nodded their heads in the negative, saying there had been no change.

Eiji's sister Emiko walked up to their mother whispering something before pointing towards Fuji. Eiji's mother looked at him before instructing her husband to take the children to get dinner.

Kikumaru-san sat next to Fuji. "Emiko, tells me you've been here a while."

"I cant leave. Not until I know he is alright," Fuji answered clenching his hands together.

"I understand you too were close, but….."

"More than close. We've been dating for the past month and I love him, alot."

"So you're the one Eiji wanted advice about."

Fuji looked up at her questioningly. "About a month ago, Eiji started calling his sister everyday asking for dating advice and how to be a good boyfriend. When they asked why he was asking them. He said because they liked boys too."

Fuji laughed slightly at this. That was just like Eiji. "At the time I thought he meant Oishi-kun. I never imagined that you two would become more than best friends."

"Kikumaru-san?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared." He had to admit it felt really good to say that out loud. She wrapped her arms around him in a motherly hug. "We all are."

--5--

**8 o'clock pm **

The elevator dinged a man in white stepping out. "Are you the Kikumaru family?"

Eiji's parents ran up to him. "Our son?"

"He's alive and in stable condition but comatose. We're not sure when he will wake up. Now it is just a waiting game. He has been moved to room 231, so you may go up and see him."

Fuji followed the family up to the second floor to the room designated as Eiji's. Entering he was shocked at the sight on the bed. Eiji was laying on the bed bandaged with casts on his left leg and right wrist. He hated seeing his lover in such a situation. If he didn't know better he would have thought the boy was already dead but the beating from the heart monitor said other wise.

"Eiji, Aishiteru," he whispered sliding out of the room to give the family some alone time.

--5--

**That's the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Since I'm so into this story. Oh, and for those of you who are hating Oishi right now, don't worry. He will get what's coming to him. Till next time.**

**Ja Ne!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still owns nothing. *walks off muttering* stupid laws if only I could own something…oh the yaoi.

**GOMEN NASAI MINNA!!! I meant for this update to be 100 times earlier. But I never have time to type and even less time to update things. Luckily all the chapters are now written out. They just need to be typed and I have a little more typing time now. So I will try to update as fast as possible. Hopefully it wont take me a year to update again.**

**Anyways the angst is on and this chapter. A pissed off emo Fuji not a very safe combination. I also make Oishi a bit of a bad guy….if you hadn't already figured that out already. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Kuro Neko**

**Chapter 6**

The blade slid across the torn wrist. "Day 30," Fuji muttered letting the blood flow down his pale arm. He no longer felt the pain of the blade as it tore his flesh. As the days went by the pain became duller and duller until finally it disappeared all together. Looking at the blood covered razor blade he placed it away before wiping his arm clean and sliding on his wristbands.

"Ohayou, Minna," he greeted as he entered the club room avoiding Oishi all together.

_-1__st__ day back to practice after Eiji's accident-_

_Fuji walked by to see Oishi talking to of tennis club members telling them what happened. _

"_I tried to catch him but I wasn't quick enough."_

_That just pissed Fuji off. Oishi was lying to everyone to make it seem like he was the one most hurt by this. Walking up to him Fuji pushed into him. "Gomen, it was an accident."_

_Oishi was not fooled by the smile on Fuji's face. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing, why? Do you have a guilty conscious?"_

"_Why would I?"_

"_Just tell the truth Oishi. Tell everyone what really happened," Fuji said his voice raising slightly._

"_Eiji tripped and fell. It was nobodies fault."_

"_That's a lie and you know it."_

"_Then why don't you tell everyone what you think happened."_

_They were attracting quite an audience now. Including the entire tennis club, and the regulars, even the girls tennis team who could hear them clear as day and decided to see what the trouble was._

"_You don't think I will admit it, do you?" Fuji turned towards their audience. "I'm gay. I like men."_

_A few people looked taken aback that the tensai Fuji Syuusuke was gay but didn't say anything._

"_You couldn't stand the fact that he loves me and not you," Fuji seethed. _

"_You tricked him and manipulated his weaknesses."_

_Fuji smiled. "No, I didn't. Eiji came to me willing. I never forced him to love me. He loved me because I accepted everything about him, no matter what."_

"_That is enough," Tezuka scolded. _

"_No not until Oishi admits that he pushed Eiji down those bleachers….."_

"_Fuji, that is enough," Tezuka scolded once again this time grabbing a hold of the boy's wrist causing him to hiss in pain. Tezuka pulled Fuji's wristband down. "Oh god, Fuji. This is…I'm taking you to Ryuuzaki-sensei."_

"_Your lucky this time Oishi. You cross me again, I'll kill you."_

_-End of flashback-_

Oishi hadn't taken that threat seriously until everyday at tennis practice Fuji purposely sent tennis balls flying high speed at him. Fuji had then been suspended from practice and admitted to the hospital for the deep cuts on both his wrists. His parents were scared, terrified even, that something was going to happen to their middle son. Thankfully, Fuji mellowed out after a week there and stopped cutting himself and was even allowed back at school, but not back into tennis practice.

Fuji was now sitting with Tezuka and Echizen out on the lawn for lunch staring at his wrists. "There is 35 cuts on my wrists. One for each day Eiji has been in the hospital. There should be five more, but…."

"Fuji," Tezuka berated.

"His parents wont let me see him now. They are scared that I might do something rash, but Emiko-san has been giving me updates. All of Eiji's physical injuries are pretty much healed. Now he is just asleep."

"Fuji-senpai, you were kinda scary the way you told Oishi-senpai that you would kill him. You seemed so serious," Ryoma said taking a drink of his ponta.

"I was serious. He hurt Eiji and now he pretends like nothing is wrong, it pisses me off. Tezuka, can you honestly sit here and tell me that if someone put Echizen in the hospital in critical condition that you wouldn't become irrational?"

Ryoma looked up at his boyfriend curious about the answer as well. "I would be angry. Especially if the act was done in malcontent, I would want revenge. Even more so if he were to die."

"Die? If Eiji had died, I wouldn't have held myself back, I would have killed Oishi, then myself for being stupid enough to let Eiji out of my sight," Fuji sighed running a deft finger over the raw skin of his wrist.

"You know what really tans my hide though? Oishi will be going to the hospital to visit Eiji tonight while I am stuck here. Kami, I am just so pissed," Fuji growled punching the wall causing his knuckles to bleed. Tezuka sighed. "lets get him to the nurse."

-----------------------------

It was already late, almost 7 at night when Oishi finally got the hospital. He immediately made his way to Eiji's room taking a seat next to the bed. Eiji's family was out of the room most likely eating dinner. Oishi hadn't been sitting there for more than five minutes when he saw the fluttering of eyelashes, before wide eyes finally opened to stare straight at him. "Doctor! Doctor!"

The doctor entered the room happy to see his patience's eyes open. He pulled out his flashlight and began to make a check-up. "Who are you?" Eiji asked.

"You don't remember me. Its me Oishi Shuichiro…."

"Sorry, your face looks familiar but your name doesn't."

The doctor looked between the two. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

Eiji went quiet trying to think. "No."

"Can you tell me what you look like?"

"Anou….red hair, blue eyes, I wear a bandage on the right side of my face….."

"Eiji," his mother gasped when she entered the room. She dropped her drink on the floor to run over to her son. "Eiji, oh thank kami. Your okay," she cried kissing his face.

"Do I know you? You look really familiar. I know you, right?"

"Eiji? Doctor what's wrong with him?"

"Its seems he has minor damage to his hippocampus and amygdala causing a slight amnesia. He can remember faces and places just cant remember names, dates, etc. etc. Meaning he can still play tennis but he might not remember all jargon and rules. Really he just needs help remembering everything. Nothing to be worried about. We will keep him overnight for observation and then you are free to take him home in the morning," the doctor smiled leaving the room.

Eiji's mother smiled brightly. "I'm going to go get your father. I'll be right back," she smiled happily running from the room.

Eiji turned to Oishi. "So we are friends, ne?"

"Hai…I mean Iie. We were more than that…"

"We were?"

"Yes, you told me you loved me and we started dating about a month before your accident."

"Then, who is this brown haired boy? I can remember him telling me that he loves me but I cant remember much else."

"His name is Fuji Syuusuke."

"Fuji Syuusuke? That sounds somewhat famil….Ahhhhh…" Eiji screamed in pain holding his head.

"Eiji, don't force yourself to remember, its okay. It's a painful memory. You see, Fuji is the one that pushed you down the stairs."

"He did?" Eiji asked confused fingers massaging his temple.

"Yes, he was jealous of us and wanted you for himself. Fuji has always been the sadistic jealous type and he couldn't stand the thought of you with me, so he tried to kill you."

"Really?"

Oishi leaned over petting Eiji's hair. "You have to stay away from Fuji, alright? I just want to protect you."

"Ha-Hai!!"

-2 days later after Eiji's hospital release-

"This is my dorm building?"

"Yes. We have separate rooms though. My is just down the hall from yours and Tezuka-buchou's room is just two doors down from yours," Oishi smiled.

"Hey, Eiji-senpai good to see you again," Ryoma smirked. Never thinking those words would come from his mouth.

"Your….Ochibi, right?"

"Yeah. But my real name is Echizen Ryoma. Fuji-senpai is really going to be happy to see you."

"Fuji? Why would he be happy to see me?" Eiji wondered. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Because he's….."

"Eiji," someone gasped from behind them. They turned to see Fuji standing there eyes wide. Fuji didn't stop himself as he dropped his bag to the ground and ran to embrace Eiji.

'Why do I feel so comfortable in his arms? He hurt me, right?'

"Fuji, leave my koibito alone," Oishi said prying Fuji off of Eiji. Fuji glared at him. "_Your_ Koibito?"

"Yes, my koibito. He may be your roommate but you better keep your hands off of him."

Oishi turned to Eiji. "Gomen nasai but you have to go with Fuji, okay? If he tries anything then tell me."

"Sure," Eiji shrugged. He gasped in shock when he felt lips pressed firmly to his. The kiss was so quick that he didn't have time to respond. "Love you."

"Uh, yeah," Eiji nodded hand ghosting over his lips. Oishi disappeared down the hall to where Eiji didn't know where.

"Ryoma…" a new voice called. "Coming, Kunimitsu. Ganbatte, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said walking past them to his boyfriend. Fuji sighed walking back to pick up his tennis bag. He led Eiji to their room opening the door to usher him in. Eiji looked around the familiar room trying to remember anything significant. Fuji removed his jacket throwing it on to his bed.

"What happened to your arms?"

Fuji looked down at his severely scarred wrists. "I lost something important to me. You could say this is my punishment."

"Really?"

"Yes. You could say I tried to kill myself."

"Why? Why would you want to do that?" Eiji asked in awe.

Fuji chuckled. "I felt it was my fault that the person I love got hurt. I should have been there to protect him."

Eiji sat down on his bed starring at his roommate. "Why weren't you there to protect him?"

Fuji sat down next to him. "I tried. We were at a tennis training camp and it was an exercise that I wasn't permitted to attend. I thought he would be safe. I didn't think that other man would do anything to him. I was wrong."

"That's really sad," Eiji pouted falling back to a laying down position eyes closed. Fuji leaned over him. "Daijoubu, Eiji?"

"Un," Eiji nodded opening an eye. Suddenly images came flying back to him. Caresses, kisses, moans, pure indescribable pleasure all taking place in this bed with…. "I'm tired," Eiji yawned turning over on his side.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone. I'm going to go get something to eat if you want anything just call me. You have my number," Fuji smiled leaving the room.

The door closed with a soft click. Eiji hugged his pillow tight. He was so confused by everything. He turned over to see a blue cell phone perched on the night stand. Picking it up he flipped it open going through the contacts list. His entire family seemed to be on it. "Lets see. Tezuka, O'chibi, Inui, Momo, Kaido, Mukahi…" Eiji closed his eyes trying to picture a face. "Don't I hate him or something? Who else? Ryuuzaki-sensei, Taka-san, Oishi…" Eiji starred at the next entry with confuse. "Syuu-chan?" He clicked the entry to see a picture ID of the brown haired boy come up.

Curiosity got the better of him and he went to the pictures. There were pictures of all his friends, he couldn't help but smile at their antics in the pictures. Eiji came to the bottom of the picture screen to see a few pictures of himself and Fuji, hugging, laughing, even kissing. They could have been planted by Fuji to confuse Eiji; Oishi had said Fuji was a tensai. Yet, all the pictures dated to weeks before his accident.

Eiji threw his phone across the room. It was all to confusing. Someone was telling him nothing but lies, manipulating him. And from what he had been told of Fuji's personality and what he could remember they was no way Oishi was lying to him. Or was he. Was Oishi the one lying? Fuji had looked on the verge of tears when he saw Eiji. Not only that, the way he glared at Oishi was pure hate, as if something had been stolen.

It was all to confusing but he knew if he gave it time the truth would unravel itself.

-Chapter 6 Owari-

**Oishi is such an ass. I really don't like him. Okay, he may not be an ass in the series but I still don't like him. Something about him just bugs the hell out of me. Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Even though I'm in happy Hyoutei land right now (damn tenimyu with its addictingness. I'm still crying after watching Hyoutei perform Season in Imperial Presence Hyoutei. Even though Date wasn't there it was still AWESOME!!) I'm going to go start typing chapter 7. Till then.**

**Ja ne!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: You know the drill but in case you don't. I do NOT own anything.**

**Two updates in one day, three if you count Moonlighting. GO ME!!! Unfortunately, this is the end of Kuro Neko. I had anticipated 10 chapters but only wrote 7. Perhaps next time I'll use the Pinnacle of Wisdom and guess right. Lol.**

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Kuro Neko.**

**Kuro Neko**

**Chapter 7**

It had already been a week since Eiji had returned to school and he had already remembered pretty much everything. After spending a couple of hours on the phone with one Mukahi Gakuto, Eiji remembered why he hated the red-head. Then again the red head had been incredibly helpful. Eiji now remembered all his friends, teachers, family, his class schedule, it was like he was the old Eiji again. The only thing that remained blurred in his mind was Oishi and Fuji. He could remember that Fuji had been his best friend since junior high and Oishi had been his doubles partner just as long. However, he still didn't know if Oishi was telling the truth about their relationship.

"Eiji! Eiji!"

"Nani, Oishi?"

"We have to run our laps."

Eiji scratched the back of his head. "Opps, gomen. I was kind of spacing out, nya."

They began running around the courts, Inui standing menacingly over the water table. "Fuji's suspension is up today," Oishi informed him.

"Is it really? I didn't know."

Truth be told he hadn't talked to Fuji much in the past week. Every time Fuji got close images started popping into his head that were a little to much for Eiji to handle at the moment. He wasn't sure if those images were memories or fantasies. When Eiji had told Fuji he just needed some space, Fuji obliged keeping to his side of the room. "Hey, um…Oishi?"

"Eiji, I told you. Its fine to call me Shuichiro. We are boyfriends after all."

"Ri-right. Anou…I was curious. You were there when my accident happened, na?"

Oishi nodded. "There must have been other witnesses. When Akaya-kun fell down the stairs at the Senbatsu training camp Ann-chan and Kamio-kun were there. So other people must have been around when I fell."

Oishi seemed to stiffen his eyes shifting as if trying to think up a story. "We'll Hyoutei's Silver Pair was there and Mukahi and Hiyoshi were too. Lets see Niou and Yagyuu were there…"

"Wait Niou's the one who hit with a tennis ball back in junior high or was it Yagyuu? Oh, I know! It was Yagyuu acting as Niou. Do I win?"

Oishi chuckled. Eiji had remembered a lot. It was a good thing Eiji was still hadn't caught wise of his true relationship with Fuji. "So who else? Who else?"

"Marui and Jackal were there."

"How about from our school. There had to be another doubles pairing here that I could ask about what happened."

"Nope, just you and me."

"Oh, well that stinks. I could of swore there was another pair there," Eiji shrugged finishing his laps. He spotted Fuji talking to Tezuka. "Welcome back, Fujiko!!" Eiji yelled. Fuji turned giving him a gentle smile. Despite Oishi's constant warnings Eiji felt really happy to have his best friend back on the courts.

-----7-----

Eiji sat in their dorm room alone. Fuji was in the library getting books for a project. Thinking this the perfect chance Eiji picked up his cell phone dialing in Gakuto's number. The phone rang a couple of times before the other acrobat answered. "Moshi! Moshi!"

"Hey, Mukahi. Can I ask you something?"

"What? I'm kinda busy."

"You were there when I had my accident can you tell me what happened?"

"Why don't you ask Oishi he was right next to you when it happened. Besides that I was kinda focused on not falling on my ass."

"That's the thing I think Oishi is lying to me about what happened. He said Fuji pushed me."

Gakuto scoffed. "Fuji wasn't anywhere around you when you fell. It was only doubles. The only people from Seigaku out there were you, Oishi, the hissing guy, and the data guy."

So Oishi had been lying. "Look if you want to know what happened I'll give you Shishido's number. You got a pen?"

Eiji jotted down the number before hanging up. He quickly dialed in the number. The phone rang and rang and rang. Finally someone answered. "Moshi! Moshi!"

That definitely wasn't Shishido's voice. "Anou….is this Ootori-kun?"

"Oh yes. Shishido-san is down stairs. Can I ask who's calling for him?"

"This is Kikumaru Eiji from Seigaku."

"Oh. I heard you recovered. How are you feeling?"

"Confused. I keep asking people about my accident but everyone is either lying or doesn't know. I was hoping Shishido might have seen what happened."

"I-uh-I saw what happened demo…"

"Tell me, please. I desperately want to know what happened."

"Well you and Oishi-san were running up and down the bleachers. I guess you guys had been arguing because there was this weird atmosphere around you. You got to the top and when you turned around…well Oishi-san 'messed up' and you fell."

"What do you mean he messed up?"

"Your partner tripped you. And to me it looked like it was on purpose," Shishido said taking the phone. Eiji gasped. He remembered now. They had been arguing about Fuji. Oishi couldn't stand the fact that he was with Fuji. Oishi had told him to break-up with Fuji but Eiji had refused and said he loved Syuusuke.

"Uh…thank you for telling me," Eiji said hanging up his phone. Oishi had told Eiji to give him a chance. He remembered seeing Oishi's leg swipe his but he couldn't react quick enough and fell. Eiji could feel the tears running down his face. Oishi had tried to hurt him. No, not tried, he did hurt him.

The dorm room door opened and Fuji entered. He immediately he shut the door books falling to the floor. He grabbed Eiji hugging the small boy tightly. Eiji returned the hug crying into Fuji's shirt. "It was Oishi. He pushed me."

"I know. Eiji, I know," Fuji sighed petting Eiji's hair.

"I've been so mean to you, Syuusuke."

"You weren't being mean. You were confused and hurt, Eiji."

"No. Oishi has been kissing me in front of you and calling me his koibito in front of you and I just let him."

"I'm not blaming it on you," Fuji lifted Eiji's chin. "You remember everything know."

Eiji nodded. "Even this," Fuji asked leaning forward pressing their lips together. Now this kiss felt right. Perfect, passionate, everything a lover's kiss should be. Eiji eagerly responded to the kiss missing his boyfriends unique taste.

Fuji gently pushed Eiji to lay on the bed tongues never detaching. They pulled away from the kiss Fuji going to kiss Eiji's tears away. "We don't have to do this Eiji. I don't want to force you," Fuji whispered.

"Iie, its fine Syuusuke. I want you to. I want my body to remember you," Eiji smiled pulling Fuji down into another passionate exchange.

What they were doing wasn't fucking. It was making love. Love so passionate that it shouldn't be classified as sex.

Their bodies glided against each other remembering each other. Every touch, every caress to drive each other to the edge. The foreplay was even slow and deliberate. The flick of Fuji's tongue on his chest drove him crazy and what Fuji hand was doing to his erection was even more mind blowing. His body definitely remembered this onslaught of pleasurable movements. His mind may have been slow to catch up but his body wasn't.

Eiji enjoyed hearing Fuji moan in his ear as the thrust against each other relishing in the delicious friction it caused. "Syuusuke…"Eiji whined. Eiji wondered if he always whine like that when they were…well you know. Fuji smiled at him as his hand disappeared between their bodies. Eiji winced as two fingers entered him.

"Daijoubu, Eiji?"

"Un. I'm fine," Eiji nodded whimpering slightly as those fingers moved in and out of him. Just as quick as they came the fingers were gone and replaced by something much larger. Eiji stiffened at the stretching sensation but soon relaxed when he was filled. Reaching a hand up Eiji stroked Fuji's cheek lovingly. "Aishiteru, Syuusuke."

Fuji slid in and out of his lover in deep calculating thrusts. "Aishiteru yo, Eiji," he moaned.

When they lay in the after math Eiji couldn't help but muse at how much he had missed this. "Syuusuke let me see your wrists."

Fuji held them up allowing Eiji to trace the deep scars. "How many scars are there?" Eiji asked not sure where one scar ended and the next began.

"There's 35. There should be 40 but they had me committed to a mental health facility for suicidal tendencies. There is one for each day you were in the hospital."

"Syuusuke…" Eiji sighed.

"Tezuka-buchou and Echizen were all over me after that making sure I wouldn't harm myself again. I should have been there to protect you."

Eiji shook his head. "No one could have guessed that Oishi would do something like that."

"I could. Jealously can override all other thoughts and emotions. I'm sure he thought 'if I cant have him no one can' a very cliché thought but I'm sure its what he was thinking."

"Maybe," Eiji shrugged fingers massaging his boyfriend's wrists. "Does it still hurt?"

"No. Not really. Some spots are still raw but I've come to ignore the pain."

"Oishi isn't going to be happy about this," Eiji said referring to their current position.

"Then don't tell him."

"Demo, if I don't he'll think I'm still dating him which would make you…."

"The other man. Sounds fun, ne? Secret rendezvous, private caresses, sneaked kisses. I personally think it sounds incredibly fun and arousing."

Eiji couldn't help but chuckle. "Fine, but only because it sounds arousing."

------7----

Either Oishi was incredibly blind or dense or perhaps he didn't want to see the truth right in front of him. Every night Fuji made sure to leave a new mark on Eiji's body just to mess with Oishi but never got a reaction. Oishi continued to act like the model boyfriend with his caring hugs, soft kisses, holding hands, etc. etc. It really pissed Fuji off.

One day it hit Fuji like a hammer. Oishi knew that Eiji had his memories back. He knew that they were sleeping together and playing him behind his back. Fuji had finally figured it out. Oishi was issuing another challenge. He was trying to prove to Eiji who the better boyfriend was. Ultimately, he was aiming to steal Eiji right from under Fuji.

"Hey Eiji you want to go into the city this weekend," Fuji asked.

"Sure. Would this be a date?"

"That's exactly what it will be. We can buy you a knew stuffed animal. A friend for Diagoro."

"Hontou ni?! Diagoro has been really lonely without me around so a friend would be perfect for him."

"Eiji, there is something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Oishi is challenging me."

Eiji looked up at him in shock. "He challenged you. When?"

"Another unspoken challenge. He's not dumb to our 'affair'. He's trying to prove to you who the better boyfriend is and make you choose."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Is that why you are taking me on a date? To prove your better than him," Eiji pouted disappointed if that was Syuusuke's motivation behind this.

"No. I don't need to take you out to prove anything. I just want to take you out somewhere outside of school. Plus there's a store I want to visit and you thought you might like to accompany me," Fuji smiled.

"Okay. But your paying," Eiji laughed.

"Of course I am. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't spoil my uke?" Fuji chuckled ruffling Eiji's hair.

------

Eiji looked at all the pretty colors and toys and stuffed animals around him. "There is so many."

"Pick your favorite," Fuji said peering over at the stuffed cats. Fuji chuckled walking over and picking up a red cat with bright blue eyes. "Now doesn't this look familiar."

"Nya? It kind of does," Eiji smiled going back to look at the stuffed bears. "Oh, I find the perfect one," Eiji cried picking up the light brown bear. "I want this one."

Fuji took the bear from Eiji. "And I think I'll get this neko. Its just too cute to pass up."

After paying they left the store walking together hand in hand. They passed store after store. Some display fine antiques others display the latest fashion or pop star. "Mite, Syuusuke," Eiji called pointing to a jewelry window display. "Look at that chain its so pretty and look at the pendant attached."

"You want it?"

"No!! Syuusuke I couldn't let you buy me something like that."

"I'm going to. Their having a clearance on silver chains," Fuji said pulling Eiji into the store.

"Can I help you," the saleswoman smiled.

"Can we see the chain in the window?"

"Of course," she smiled going to take the display out. She brought the chain over to them handing it to Fuji. "Thank you," he smiled unlatching his and Eiji's hands to secure the chain around Eiji's neck.

"It looks good on you," the saleswoman said. "That pendant actually has a brother. I can go get it for you."

"Yes, go get it," Eiji said before Fuji could have an input. "If your getting this one for me then I'm getting you one," Eiji said sticking his tongue. Normally, Fuji knew Eiji wasn't one for public displays of affection but right now Fuji didn't care. He leaned forward gently biting Eiji's tongue causing the red head to squeak in surprise. "Kawaii," Fuji chuckled.

"Here's the brother pendant," the saleswoman said not even batting an eyelash. Eiji took it securing it around his boyfriend's neck. "How much for the two?"

"100. 50 for each and I can do engraving for free."

"We'll take them," Fuji smiled as the removed the chains placing them on the counter.

"Alright. Write what you want on that electronic pad and I'll engrave it on the back. Oh, and don't be embarrassed. Your not the first homosexual couple to walk into my shop," she laughed typing the inventory numbers into the computer. Eiji took the pen writing something before signing his name. Fuji peered over his shoulder. "Aren't you just too cute," he chuckled taking the pen.

Eiji pulled out his wallet fishing around for the bills within. After signing Fuji pulled out his wallet to pay for his half. After handing the cash forward the saleswoman smiled saying it would only take ten minutes for the engraving and to feel free to look around. Another couple entered the store looking at the rings. "I bet their engaged," Fuji whispered.

The saleswoman reentered the show room a bag in hand. "Here you are. I put a business card in there in case you need other jewelry later," she chuckled.

"Thank you," Fuji said taking the bag and pulling Eiji out of the store. "Wait what did she mean by that?"

"Nothing Eiji don't worry about it."

"Demo…."

-----7----

Since the moment Eiji got his necklace he hadn't taken it off. He couldn't help but stare at the words engraved on the back in his lover's elegant calligraphy. 'Ashiteru, Eiji!' a little heart and Fuji's name signed below. It was terrible corny but Eiji liked it a whole lot. That day had been close to the best day of his life.

He was sad though that school would be over soon. That meant his carefree Senior High days would be over. He knew he had to make a choice between Oishi and Fuji and to be perfectly honest he was head over heels for Fuji. But Fuji had been accepted in to Todai. There was no way Eiji could get into a university that good. He wasn't smart enough even if he hadn't been in the hospital that month he still couldn't get the grades to qualify.

He kind of wanted to play pro tennis but he wasn't as talented as O'chibi or Tezuka. He was talented, true enough but talent alone wasn't enough to make it in the pros.

"Eiji, is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just thinking about graduation. I don't really know what I'm supposed to do after I graduate," Eiji shrugged. "Your going to Todai and Buchou is gonna train for the pros with O'chibi even Inui is going to Todai but there's no way I can go there."

"Eiji don't worry about it. You can find a really good college to go to. You don't have to go to a prestigious university just because everyone else is."

"Demo, how are we supposed to keep dating if we go to different colleges in different parts of Tokyo?"

"So I take it you pick me over Oishi," Fuji smirked.

"Of course I would pick you. Did you really think I would pick Oishi?"

Fuji leaned forward kissing his boyfriend. "No, I didn't."

"As for going to different colleges I'm sure we can find a halfway point between our respective colleges. Like an apartment perhaps."

"You mean live together?"

"We have technically been living together for this past school year."

"I guess so."

"Daijoubu, Eiji everything will work out."

-----7-----

A few weeks later the regulars retired from the tennis team. All except Kaido and Momo who were name buchou and fukubuchou. Everyone was curious as to why Echizen was leaving when he just got back. However, he just gave a simple shrug and walked off.

"Oishi can I talk to you?" Eiji called.

"Sure," Oishi smiled hoping it would be good news.

"I'm sorry but I choose Syuusuke. I forgive you for tripping me and lying to me. Wow it sounds really bad when I say it like that. Anyways, even though you tried I still choose Syuusuke. I love him and were going to live together."

"I see. I have to say I'm slightly disappointed in your decision. I could treat you better than Fuji could.."

"You pushed me down the bleachers and then manipulated me."

"That aside. Eiji I really could be the better boyfriend to you."

Eiji smiled leaning forward and kissing Oishi softly on the cheek. "No you couldn't. You not gay. I know you'll make some girl incredibly happy someday just like Syuusuke makes me happy. And she'll be lucky to have you."

"Ah, I guess your right," Oishi nodded.

"Eiji, lets go."

"Coming Syuusuke. I'll see you," Eiji waved running off to join his boyfriend. As he watched his former doubles partner glomp on to his former enemy he couldn't help but smile. Perhaps he had only wanted Eiji because Eiji was always there and he had become so accustomed to his presence. He honestly didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive himself for what he did but as he watched the two walk off hand in hand he was sure he could make it up to them someday.

-Owari-

**Wow that was uberly corny. That's the official end to Kuro Neko. I had wanted to originally make it long but then that would have made the plot ten times more convoluted than I wanted. So I decided to end on a happy note. I even didn't do anything bad to Oishi and I had intended to at first.**

**I'm really sorry if you didn't like the ending but I am in such a bad Hyoutei slump that I can't type anything else. My brain is just screaming Hyoutei at me. I cant help it I just love those boys so much especially Keigo and not just because I'm uber Kazuki fan girl. Oh, im rambling. Well if you love Hyoutei as much as I do then keep a look out for my Hyoutei stories. Please, Review.**

**Sayonara!! **

**Oh, and on a last note how many of my readers can stand MPREG because I have another Dream Pair story but I've held off posting it because its MPREG. However, if you don't mind MPREG then I will post away. Tell me in a review. **


End file.
